THE ORIGINALS ( NEW STORY TO TAKE PLACE)
by elena elijah
Summary: Klaus and his siblings trying hard to cope with the loss of HOPE klaus daughter but then suddenly situation changes as klaus' parents come back but situation gets a new turn when a new truth about someone is exposed too . ELIJAH'S AND KLAUS' LOVE LIVES ARE MAIN TOPIC OF THIS STORY bad summary i know but read chapters please they are entertaining and exciting you'll love them
1. Time for new story

**STORY OF ORIGINALS WITH A NEW FICTION A LITTLE BIT SIMILAR PLOT TO KEEP THE REFERENCE. ENJOY ! NAMES OF TV SERIES CHARACTERS ARE SAME BUT THE NAMES OF NEW CHARACTER WILL BE FICTIONAL :)**

**please follow and give reviews i know the first chapter is a bit boring but please do try others too **

**please do read next chapters too they are much better specially from 3 :)**

As klaus and Elijah get to know that their parents are alive. they begin a mission to deal with them then after some incidents they also gets to know about kol and Finn their sibling being alive and turned to a warlock and Marcel is busy making a new vampire clan

Haley is hybrid now and the relationship between Elijah and her is not going so well .Elijah and Haley both are pissed and hurt...Hayley is not treating Elijah with care like she used to that hurts him

marcel comes to mikealson's mansion and calls out for Klaus everyone hears his voice and comes down and then marcel says " got something wanted to share ,about 3 years ago existence of a doppelganger was found the line is called EERA SALVAZ and the main point she is not just a doppelganger she is so powerful and can take down any vampire and the thing is Esther wants her as she wants to use her against you all and she is here for her as she got news that she is in new orleans and i heard that first eera salvaz doppelganger was silas' best friend "

Klaus and Elijah are extremely worried and kol is also on their side after he gets to know about true intentions of his mother he is also tensed

kol says "mother have silas' journal which he used to write she used to be very possessive about that journal may be there is something in that book "

klaus asks "can you get it somehow for us "

kol says "i am not sure but i can try " he goes

AT NIGHT

kol somehow manages to steal that journal from Esther's home he comes back and gives it to Elijah, Elijah calls davina for help she comes and they searches about the doppelganger eera salvaz thing in his journal but they don't find it kol is pissed and is about to take it from davina's hand and throw it davina finds something she reads out loud

**"Its my best friend AMBER the first EERA SALVAZ doppelganger these doppelgangers are so mysterious and powerful even can take down any vampire too i can give them term KEY TO INFINITY i can't describe this doppelganger line much as i promised my best friend she covers her face so that no one can know that she is doppelganger . Any supernatural being around her can be weak by her mysterious powers she is beauty that can attract anyone allure of doppelgangers huh AMAZING my lovely friend is so wanted by wolfs , vampires and witches because her blood can bring DESTRUCTION to any supernatural being to or INFINITY her blood can create do or die situation her blood can bring destruction only if it is used with some dark magic against any other supernatural she needs to be protectedshe is lucky for all dead supernatural beings that is why my best friend(means doppelganger the first one ) is wanted so much by vampires and warewolf but she's living a normal life by covering her face with a veil whenever she's out of her house , so that no one can recognize her and today girls here mostly cover their faces so its hard to guess which one weakens you as the presence of doppelganger of eera salvaz bloodline makes supernatural being weaks "  
><strong>

davina finishes reading and says "so it is clear that any supernatural being can be weaken around her and her blood can be used against you all immortals for your destruction so we have to find her and protect her"

they all try to find her at several occasions but fails but don't give up hope and continues the search

On the other side esther is in rage and teams up with mikeal to destroy her sons.

Marcel passes by a cemetery a girl collides and falls marcel asks for pardon she hesitatingly says" its ok" and leaves but at the same time marcel feels something a kind of same feeling like remarked by silas' about doppelganger. he is shocked and happy at the same time and starts to follow her..

**to be continued **


	2. Found the key

guyz reviews and follows please

previous : AS MARCEL COLLIDED WITH A GIRL AND FELT THE SAME FEELING THAT WAS TOLD BY SILAS' IN HIS BOOK AND FOLLOWED THAT GIRL  
>NOW,<br>Marcel starts to follow her and the doppelganger feels that someone is following her she tries to dodge him but could'nt Marcel still follows her then Marcel kidnaps her and takes her to a cottage and when she asks why did he kidnap her he ignores the question and calls Elijah and Klaus . Klaus and Elijah gets happy to hear that doppelganger is alive Klaus decides to kill her so that problem will be solved but Elijah being Elijah the noble and modest refuses to kill her and decides to protect her from Esther's eyes and bad intentions and fight between brothers starts but Kol and Haley stops them and decides that they'll decide after they get the doppelganger ..

In cottage the girl is scared and worried and asks Marcel "who is Niklaus and Elijah ?" with fear he answers "they are originals , the worst nightmare you can ever have " but suddenly he stops as he hears someone coming and says "they must be them " she gets even more scared by hearing this

Klaus Elijah and kol stares at her continuously but then Haley interrupts and they get distracted Klaus goes near her very close and smell her and says "she's a special doppelganger human"

she asks him "what do you want "with fear in her eyes and tears rolling down to her cheeks

Klaus gives a sad look and says " i want to protect her from wicked witch who can use you against everyone and destroy you too"

Elijah Haley and kol gets a shock by hearing this as Klaus wanted to kill the doppelganger. kol gets attracted to her and being a lil bit flirty but she's scared she doesn't respond .

Elijah asks her about her family and name and other things

she says "my name is erina eera salvaz but her sir name is not revealed to anyone or somewhere because my mother (who was not a wife of her father but had a relationship with him so they had a baby ERINA ) told me not to reveal this sir name to anyone"

elijah and all gets confused she tells them that her entire family is killed by vampires because she is a doppelganger and vampires and warlocks are searching for her and they did find their family but not her so they killed them because her real mother was a witch and she knew it that she is doppelganger and a special one so she did a spell that no locating spell can find her to keep her safe . All feel miserable. she begs her for her life to klaus and elijah. Klaus who was kind of drawn to her said that she would live with them in thier home and he would protect her ALWAYS AND FOREVER from witches and vampires and wolfs and others. but she says she wants to live a happy normal life away from these supernatural stuff

kol says "its impossible as you are a doppelganger and a special doppelganger with unusual power and strength so you have to be protected"

Elijah continuously stares at her from the back and Haley notices this and gets jealous and starts saying " let her go she doesn't need to be with us "

but then Klaus and kol disagree with that and takes her from there she ( doppelganger) without her own will goes with them because it is the only way in front of her to stay protected.

Elijah because of his tensions with Haley is sad but is worried about Erina more than that and by seeing this Haley becomes restless.

on the other hand Mikeal and Esther are planning to kill their children before getting to doppelgangers they seek help of warewolf and make plans against originals

on the way of klaus and all , some vampires attacks the car of them and tries to take Erina but somehow Elijah manages to save her and during this Erina rip the head off of one vampire and all gets a shock and erina gets worried about this but they reaches home first then kol understands that this is her strenght that can fight with vampire and they all asks to her about key to infinty thing but it seems that she is unaware of this and Marcel gives an idea that Elijah has to train erina some moves for the defense and Elijah hesitatingly agrees but she is not .kol somehow manages to agree her over this . Haley seems uncomfortable and Klaus who is unaware of Elijah's awkward concern or something for erina agree on that note . Rebekah visits and gets to know the whole story she doesn't come with hope she leaves her with a compelled aunt . Rebekah decides to stay here for a week. Mikeal and Esther are confident about their plan

to be continued ...


	3. Masterstroke

**GUYS GIVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOW ME PLEASE I AM TRYING HARD TO MAKE STORY BETTER**

Situation: they all are at home and Erina is also living with originals and Haley .. Rebekah goes for walk ..

Haley is with her pack and Davina Marcel at thier home and Cami is at bar doing her job

As Mikael and Esther have planned to kill their children they are happy to hear that Rebekah has come so that they can kill her too . they have made a deal with werewolves that after originals will be dead they can have the control of the city and warewolfs can easily live here and make this their home.

warewolves are ready to attack but esther stops them and says as she wants to manipulate thier children first so that they can trap them easily. A guy from warewolf pack helps Rebekah when she was about to get bitten by another warewolf which was Esther's plan to capture Rebekah . that guy starts to flirt with her and acts so sweetly . Rebekah is impressed and they go for a walk where some warewolves attacks her and capture her including that guy and bring her to Esther .

Mikeal starts to torture her and as she was bitten by warewolf she had fever and hallucinations are disturbing her . Esther on the other hand calls Klaus and says " you baby little sister is here if you want her alive you can come but there is so less chances for you to return alive from here"with the smirk and shuts the phone.

Elijah and Kol hear this too and get worried they decide to go and get Rebekah but considering Esther's threat Klaus decides to take Marcel and davina's help . but davina being davina clearly says " no " but Marcel somehow for Rebekah makes her agree to help Klaus .

they reaches there and fight mikeal and Esther tries to so hard to kill them but fails at every point because of davina's power which fights with Esther's . kol somehow manages to escape from fight and saves Rebekah and asks Marcel "take Rebekah away to home but take care of erina too as she can hurt her because she is bitten and Klaus will give her his blood to heal but not now as he is fighting he cant come to give blood so go now "

Marcel leaves and takes her to home and she is suffering with hallucinations about her past .Erina comes down and asks "what happened ?"

marcel tells her the whole story . She gets worried for Rebekah and asks marcel" is she dying ?"

marcel says" she is an original she cant die but she is suffering because of that bite" . Erina feels relaxed

on the other hand fight is on its peak davina starts to loose from Esther's power and tells this to Elijah and elijah decides to go to home but Klaus is busy trying to kill mikeal so he asks davina "leave Esther and take mikeal down so that i can tell Klaus to stop this fight as Rebekah is rescued"

davina does as he says and elijah asks klaus to leave this and come but he denies somehow kol manages to stop Esther from hurting him and his siblings while Klaus arguing with Elijah that why he is not letting him kill mikeal . Elijah says " davina wont be able to fight Esther so we will have nothing as backup and Rebekah is rescued so what does he want"

Klaus says "I want mikeal dead" but kol says" it is not the right time as I have bitten Esther but couldn't kill her so she will be alright as mikeal gave his blood to her and will kill us all. "

klaus in anger agrees to go home davina on the other side is so weak but alright too. Elijah thanks davina for helping them but she rudely says" I did it for marcel and may be for Rebekah "

At home erina taking care of Rebekah but Haley's rudeness towards Erina bothers Erina and Marcel too much then all come back. Marcel rushes to hug davina and Klaus rushes to Rebekah and gives her blood so that she can heal and seeing elijah bitten and covered with blood Erina and hayley both gets worried but don't ask to him about his condition.

Kol teases Rebekah to cheer her up but she is sad that her mother did this to her .

All are sad then oliver comes and tells them that mikeal gets a clue about doppelganger all gets worried while hayley is showing kind of evilish happiness on her face that now this Erina can be dead finally . Erina is sad while Klaus being overprotective about Erina. Kol and Rebekah are stunned to see this and Elijah again is worried for Erina but not showing for no reason

to be continued ...


	4. Truth is spoken

Oliver tells them about the clue Mikeal has got and it is the same clue they had got that if any supernatural being passes by the doppelganger he will find himself weak

Kol says "no tension doppelganger is with us we will never let him come near her"  
>"what if he does some other tactics" Klaus worriedly says leaving everyone in the room shocked on his concern about Erina<p>

Oliver says "no he won't because he and Esther are convinced that doppelganger is not here now so they are leaving town for now only but they are so that they can find her somewhere else"

"oh wow means no plans are in air for killing originals so we can easily concentrate on love lives " kol says with naughty smirk and eyes Rebekah who gets a smile on her face by listening this

Klaus says "mother cant leave us alone in peace she must have some backup plans"

Oliver says " you are right she asked us (warewolves) to keep an eye of your every step of finding the doppelganger because she knows that you know about doppelganger"

"its ok you little wolfy boy we got it we have to save a doppelganger that is it and we have so many guards to hier, powerful guards " kol says with cute expressions on his face and eyes Elijah who is sitting on couch pretending he doesn't care whats happening about doppelganger thing and then stares Klaus with naughty smile who is lost in his own tensions about doppelganger matter

Rebekah who is weak says " are we really that dumb to underestimate our parents, they must have planned something to trap us "

"bekah we are not like you atleast we don't get seduced by wolves oops i don't know about others" kol says and Elijah understands his joke and eyes him angrily while Rebekah throws a pillow of sofa at him

"i am leaving ok" Oliver says and leaves

its morning  
>Davina who is weak is crying outside the Mikealsons house. Erina comes there and asks the matter<br>"i don't know why i helped them i hate them i feel like i am used they want me when they need help me or else they hurt other people my loved ones " Davina says with tears in her eyes

"you have a good heart sister that is why you helped them inspite of your differences" Erina in her sweet and smooth voice says this

davina is touched and says " you are the first person who has praised my heart not my powers , Thank you . you dont deserve this what has happened to you and what is happening to you "

"well no problem dear friend! i have guards remember what kol said " Erina says with her one eyebrow up and a little cute smirk

Marcel comes and says "lets go little D or i guess you want some time with your new friend who is the reason of this this big smile on your face "

davina with even brighter smile says " lets go Marcel now that she is my friend i will talk to her on regular basis "

erina says "sure my first friend"

Erina comes inside mikealsons house but then suddenly Haley appears and taunts her saying that " you know what you have brought destruction for us so get outta here"

"well Haley i appreciate your jealous concern and i can understand it too but please be nice to her or your dear Elijah will kill you " kol says with a unique high tone then he turns his head towards Erina and says with low and smooth tone"darling, its morning you must be hungry can i make you breakfast". "Are you really that nice or pretending " erina says and bites her lips . "forgive me beauty i didn't meant to make you question my pure intentions "."ouch pure , oh please you were clearly flirting"erina with funny look says . "OMG now you are right well , if you don't mind leave me and bekah alone with this jealous little wolf " kol says with a wink . "sure she's all yours " erina answers and leaves to her room where she finds Klaus standing and waiting for her she gets scared .

on the other hand Rebekah says to hayley with angry look on her face " you know what, you are the real reason of destruction of my noble brother .you betrayed him by not keeping a promise you made to him for being on his side forever . he is hurt , broken , destroyed because of you and i will never forgive you i used to think you are the best thing that has happened to him but you are not but you are the worst.

kol with muderous look on his face says " i never show my concern to anyone but i used to value and prefer Elijah's noblity and modesty and the humanity inside him which was his strenght . but now he has turned off his humanity and he is weak , lost because of your betrayal . you behave so coldly with him even nothing that happened to you was his fault he was the one who convinced Nik to accept you child. you spent that freaking night with nik and he, my brother Elijah kept the result of that night safe and sound till its birth and in result what you gave him your rudeness you only think about yourself that what you have lost not about anyone else . so i am warning you, stay away from him so that he can be happy again" hayley is stunned and hurt and Rebekah is shocked to see Kol's concern.

in erina's room ,  
>"what are you doing here i supposed you must be taking rest after the hectic day"erina says with spark of fear in her eyes<p>

"i can see that fear in your eyes,love. don't worry i am not here to hurt we all were talking about mikeal and Esther you were worried so i am here to make sure that nothing will happen to you. Elijah will teach you some defence moves as you are special bird (wink) you have strength to fight a vampire for atleast some time that may be helpful to you because you presence can make any supernatural being weak too . Elijah has also taught gia to fight she was a new born vampire and she is really good at it now . he will help you and i will protect you . you really don't need to get afraid. Klaus says with his beautiful voice

by the way why you look so afraid when around me ?" Klaus asks with amusement in his dark bluish green eyes

she answers "i i have heard about you that you are so cruel that is the reason but you have prooved them and me wrong . i find you a hybrid who is has a pure heart and emotionally challenged because of your past . i am sorry if i made you feel like a s*** and monster"

"no its ok ,love. good night " Klaus cups her face and says with happiness dancing in his eyes and leaves the room with a cute smile

to be continued...


	5. Everthing's changed

**Special thing about chapter : In this chapter Elijah will describe the features of Erina which is not described till now from the first time she was introduced in story**

  
>Its morning<br>kol knocks at door of Erina's room  
>erina opens it and shocked to see kol with a dish of breakfast in his hand he enters and says with smile "oh darling, i promised you to make dinner but its morning as you can see so i made breakfast hope my pure intentions are clear to you and point is i have made a healthy breakfast for you as elijah will start to train you from today so you need energy . right "<p>

"ohh my dear kol i am so happy to see your concern and i really don't know how to thank you for this breakfast may be by not doubting your PURE intentions " erina says with flirty expressions

"ahh but i doubt that " kol says with pout

on the other hand Elijah is writing in his journal about Erina and his awkward feelings for her  
>he writes<p>

_**Because of a betrayal i got from Hayley , i turned off my humanity but then i saw a girl and i felt something i don't know the feeling because i have lost my humanity and i am keeping myself away from her but i know that i cant because i have to train her she needs to be protected and this is what i have to do and for that i need to be with her but i cant help my feelings i don't understand them and its confirmed from my side that i don't want to fall for anyone again that is why i want myself to not to be so close to anyone  
>her name is Erina she is beautiful, she looks broken and lost she had a worst past but i can see that now she's getting better because of my brother's care and my other<br>brother's sarcasm she seems to enjoy her life in which she's protected. Niklaus and Kol both care for her a lot and i think they both are falling for her as she brings out their humanity i have never seen them both so passionate and caring about anyone so its also the reason i want to stay away from her. She's beauty that can attract anyone but my feelings for her is unknown its like EVERYTHING IS CHANGED whenever i see her its hard to keep my eyes away from her because her eyes leads me to her sole she doesn't pretend to be someone else she is who she is **_

_**her light brown eyes are like home of honesty with light eyebrows and little eyelashes**_

_**she has beautiful light and dark brown hair which adds beauty to her soul **_

_**her rosy fair complexion is something that is irresistable and her curves can make anyone go crazy **_

_**her lips which are like rose petals and dimples shows how cute she is **_

_**her dark mysterious personality makes me wanna know her more but i always steps back i get worried for her so fast and the awkward feeling i feel when i am with her is unknown **_

_**her sweet ,light , beautiful voice has been in my ears since i first saw her **_

_**her presence doesn't make me weak it makes me helpless it makes me the person who i have never been and that feeling is unknown too **_

_**the way she looks at someone is the most beautiful feeling anyone can experience**_

_**its the first time i am feeling something that i don't know i just wanna say that EVERYTHING IS CHANGED and i don't know why and i don't know how. my nobilty ,modestly , humanity everything is gone i cant help myself i guess i just need my humanity back but its not a single chance to get it back i am torn , i was toyed by all of them who i cared for the most that is why i have decided to not to care , feel .  
>its me without humanity ... helpless! <strong>_

Rebekah comes and says "brother, go teach her she needs you to be protected " after she says this she leaves  
>Elijah comes to Erina and asks her " are you ready ? don't waste my time come fast i am waiting for you in hall " he says so rudely<p>

erina rolls her eyes after he leaves and then says "OMG he is called the honourable one no way from which angle he is full of humanity he has nothing left in him IDIOT"

she angrily comes to hall and Elijah behaves coldly with her for coming late they fight during Elijah trains her . Erina can't hit the most important move so Elijah starts to taunt her in which she angrily reacts and pins him to the wall with hand on his chest and they face each other then she says "i find you a big jerk using honourable word for you is an insult to this word" Elijah turns her and pins her against the wall with her chest and face pinning to wall and her back facing Elijah's chest .they come so close Elijah grabs her waist and pulls her it hurts her but she is still angry on him and elijah is busy taunting her some kind of sexual tensions build up there and her heartbeats becomes high and Elijah suddenly stops taunting and that silence is clearly a sexual tensions . their breathing is so high Elijah becomes more close to her but then Hayley comes and shouts "Elijah" with jealousy on her face .. Erina and Elijah leaves each other and stands separately Elijah asks to hayley "what happened hayley "

she answers "umm nothing i mean i was thinking its not like that i mean Elijah " she is confused

erina says "i think i should go its enough for now Elijah . you both talk please i am leaving" she leaves .Elijah asks "what are you trying to say hayley" with grudgy look on his face

Hayley comes near him and says " look Elijah I am sorry for what i did yesterday kol and Rebekah showed me that how much i was wrong.i shouldn't have been behaving so rude to you .i was worried i know i didn't care about your feelings but still i love you Elijah i am really sorry and i know i am the reason you lost your humanity you lost your faith on love but i promise i will bring that faith back i promise you give me one chance i will never let you down i was so selfish but from now my soul will be connected to you and only you and ... "

Elijah stops her immediately and says "look hayley i don't have time for this its good that you have accepted your mistake but nothing can happen between us now EVERYTHING IS CHANGED" he leaves from there leaving haley heartbroken with teary eyes

hayley says to herself by remembering the way Elijah was staring at Erina and was worried for her and when he pined her against the wall and came so close to her "its because of her its all because of her if she hadn't come to our lives Elijah wouldn't be so cold to me She is trying to get too close to MY ELIJAH i will never let her i will never let her take MY ELIJAH from me she has to pay and she will pay i will make her life a hell here " she promises herself and leaves from the hall in anger

erina is outside the house sad with tears in her eyes Klaus comes and says "hey love, what are you doing outside the house come on in "then he suddenly sees her tear he sits beside her and turns her face towards himself and wipes her tear and gets close to her and whispers "i know we are not that close that you will tell me your secret of crying but strong girls like you fights back and don't cry like this "

he disappears from there and she says to herself "all brothers are so different good is supposed to be evil and evil is supposed to be good gross "

on the other hand Elijah shares his sadness with his journal

_**As i have told that EVERYTHING IS CHANGED it is true i hurt her today so badly i even made myself evil in her eyes because i cant see anything passionate about me in her eyes it will make me weak . She loves to find good in everyone that is why i don't want my self to be good in her eyes . Her those eyes which are honest , pure , beautiful and i wanted her to see me with anger and hate with those lovely eyes because i know that i wouldn't be able to resist her magic or her love and i will be lost again and i don't want to be i will try each and everything to make her hate me. i want her to hate me i just want her to hate me i don't know why i am doing this , i don't know **_

WILL ERINA BE ABLE TO HATE ELIJAH OR WILL HAYLEY BE ABLE TO HURT ERINA OR WILL ELIJAH BE ABLE TO RESIST ERINA OR WILL ERINA BE ABLE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN KOL AND KLAUS OR WILL ERINA'S HEART DRAWN TO SOMEONE EVIL ?

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	6. Alarm of Danger

Elijah is confused because of his feelings . Hayley is heart broken and in rage and believes that Elijah is taken away from her by Erina, because of Erina tensions between them has increased. Kol and Rebekah are fighting over stupid things on the other hand Klaus is enjoying their fight and starts painting. Davina and Erina in high school shares a beautiful bonding and talks , walks , eats together have fun and all that . Marcel is going good with his army thing.

SEEMS LIKE FIRST TIME THEY ARE LIVING IN PEACE WITHOUT ANY TENSION

Klaus paints Erina's face and cant take his eyes of her painting which is painted by him . Rebekah comes and says "since when you are taking interest in brunettes,its been a long time you had an interest in brunette beauty (referring to Tatia)" Klaus says with a slight smirk on his face "it is the matter of time and heart little sister,you wont understand as your interest changes on seconds " Rebekah is pissed and says "well Nik you are the reason for that , you know what i am talking about enemy of my love life huh" Klaus says with straight face "well i have always wanted the best for you that is reason but you won't understand this too " ... "OH WHOA Come on guys what happened, relax Bekah and Nik stop teasing my sister" kol says with naughty smirk "since when you have started to care about our little sister"Klaus says with raised eyebrows "why the hell everyone doubts my pure intentions that doppelganger darling also doesn't believe my intentions" kol says funnily but with sad expressions. Rebekah says"because we are intelligent". "I am not in mood to fight bekah. don't make me angry darling"kol says . Rebekah leaves from there angrily Klaus and kol both chuckles

Hayley is breaking things in her room. Rebekah comes there and asks the matter "what happened hayley stop this childish acts " "oh really Rebekah you want me to stop this well what you and kol has said to me yesterday hurt me too much and you didn't even care and .." Rebekah immediately interrupts and says "oh please hayley you don't really need to talk about feelings and hurt. that kind of pain you have given to my brother is none compare to what we said to you . you deserves this hayley it is the reaction of you cruel actions.. suffer " and she leaves leaving haley, crying her eyes out .

Elijah is sitting on a couch and reading a book "oh brother how you doin" kol says by standing on door "i am doing fine kol ,thank you for asking" Elijah says with straight face "she's hot! isn't she "kol says and jumps on the same couch as Elijah and gives a smirk . "well kol , Finn was so right to call you the wildest you don't really have manners and who are you talking about " Elijah says with raised eyebrows "Elijah tell me something i don't know and the point is that Finn had always been pain in the ass so don't talk about him and i am wondering that lost humanity Elijah also cares about my manners that is weird isn't it . the next thing As if you don't know who i am talking about " kol says ." i really don't know kol if you are wasting my time you can go to hell there is a special place for you there" Elijah says with rolling his eyes "oh oh easy man you are so much fun without humanity well i was talking about that new doppelganger brunette ,interest of us all "THE MIKEALSONS BROTHERS" kol says with a big sigh and smile . "oh please kol i am not interested in her "Elijah says with hard expressions on his beautiful face "come on ELIJAH you have a thing for brunettes and doppelgangers like Tatia , Katherine , Elena and obviously hayley and Celeste were brunette too and Erina is more beautiful than these how can you resist her . i saw your sexy training with her yesterday which was kind of interrupted by your ex flame hayley you were behaving so cold with her but i could see that spark in your eyes for her and you were clearly trying to hide it. i have a crush on her so i kinda felt jealous by your closeness with her " kol says with amusement . Elijah replies coldly "well kol it is good that you have attracted to someone in your alone eternity first time but that prediction you made about me and her is clearly not right " he leaves while throwing the book on kol's face. kol gets shocked and amazed by Elijah's behaviour

Erina comes back from high school and enters in home and suddenly she hears a voice saying "hows your day , darling? " she recognizes the voice without turning her face towards that person and says " "Dear kol , i am not in mood to bear you cheap flirt because i am tired can we talk later? and after this she turns towards himself and he makes a cute sad face she comes near her and says in his ear "kol your looks wont work on me " she leaves with a smile kol smiles too (the cute moment)

Its evening Erina and Elijah both tries to avoid each other but then its training time and they both have to talk they come to hall Elijah teaches her some moves she replicates them perfectly Elijah seems to be impressed. There is a quiet training going on with awkward feelings taking place during this because of a hit they both fall on each other and lay on floor Erina is on Elijah and Elijah is continuosly staring at her suddenly the eye contact breaks by Erina and she tries to stand up but Elijah pulls her towards himself and put her hand on his heart and says "come on you must have been waiting for this for a long time . Try to rip my heart out " she hesitatingly says "no i can't " he says "you can ,as you are not an ordinary human Erina you have to, for yourself . do it! " she punches his chest so heart and finds her hand inside his chest and she kinda feels so scared. Elijah's face shows pain and they watches each other so passionately but then Elijah says with a beautiful smirk "now its up to you that you want it out or not Erina " she immediately puts her hand out and a tear rolls down her cheek she stands up and leaves but Elijah stops her and says politely "look i know its hard but you have to do it to keep yourself safe" she looks a little bit shock by seeing Elijah's soft side but leaves from there with tears and fear in her eyes Elijah cant control his feelings but decides to forget her just then Oliver comes and hayley asks "why are you here " he says " where is Klaus " she answers "Elijah's home i can call him wait here.. Klaus and kol are in bar " Elijah is going towards his room but then sees Erina crying he stops and senses that it is not because of fear of ripping a heart out it is something else he tries to go near her but then hayley comes and says with stiffness "Oliver has got something to tell you guys so would you please leave your little new interest for sometime and come down to hear what he has got to tell you " Elijah says "you could have said it with manners and with simplicity that Oliver has come to tell you something but no you always have to waste my precious time with your favourite sass " he leaves with anger on his eyes hayley says to herself that "he has never beheved so bad with me but he now has behaved because of that bit** i wont let her live so peacefully "

Oliver says "hey Elijah you wont be pleased to hear that a warewolf has given a news to Esther and his wicked husband that a mysterious girl is living with you so she is sensing that she may be a doppelganger and coming back tomorrow with mikeal "

Elijah says with tension in his face "thank you Oliver you have done a great thing by telling us about this thank you so much We'll do something " Oliver leaves and Erina listens to this and is tensed while shocked to see Elijah's concern for her  
>Elijah calls Klaus and says " I have heard the ALARM OF DANGER could you and that little twit kol come to home to hear that too ? " Klaus with shock says "What brother , ok wait we're coming "<p>

**What will happen when Esther and mikeal will find out about ERINA ? will klaus and Elijah be able to protect her ? Will kol and Rebekah strategies of making Elijah happy again work ? will hayley be nicer to Erina or make her life hell ?  
><strong>**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	7. Unconfessed Confession

**In this chapter it is revealed that like Elijah shares his feelings with his journal Erina also writes a diary in which her entire life is written**

As Elijah shuts down the phone he turns and finds Erina there and can easily sense her tensions he goes near her so close she steps back a little but then gets comfortable a little too he turns his face a little to her side part of face its seems like he is going to kiss her she gets uncomfortable and steps back a little and her breathing becomes high but then he turns towards her ear and whispers " My brothers wont let you get hurt, Don't worry " then he steps back and is about to leave but then she asks him politely "what about you Elijah " he turns and answers "what about me Erina" "wont you save me ? what if kol and Klaus are not able to protect me would you do me that favour at that moment ?" she asks this and looks at him so sweetly " i .. " he says this just and stops , stares at her for a while and then goes leaving her without answer Erina becomes sad and hayley watches all this and gets even more pissed and says to herself " just let Esther come then you are gone Erina" Klaus and kol comes and goes to Elijah's room to know the matter

Erina comes to her room and puts out her diary and starts to write

**Dear diary, **

**As i have already shared about my life situations which is full of complications, today i saw his soft side i saw his concern for me i saw what he really is and i saw that he is pretending but i don't know the reason and i wanna know because in spite of our differences , our fight i saw humanity in him , i saw his modesty , today i saw the qualities of ELIJAH for what he is is an original vampire who has shut his humanity for no reasons or may be i don't know those reasons . i really cant resist the way he looks at me i can sense it that he tries to be bad in front of me but his beautiful dark brown eyes always says the truth that he is pretending, that he is not what he is trying to be and i don't know the reasons why ? and why only in front of me ? i don't have answers today i asked him that will he protect and he was about to say something but then stopped and left . He always do that he never makes eye contact with me because he knows that he can lie he can pretend but his eyes cant his eyes leads me to his soul today i first time realize how much great he is how much caring he is . He came so close to me today well he came too close to me many times but today there was something different That COMPLICATED INTIMACY was trying to say something may be we both couldn't understand . The moment he left not a much space between my lips and his lips i felt something but as always i don't know what i felt . That was something that i couldn't resist . Kol and Klaus both have showed their precious concern towards me but that didn't give me the feels that i got when he was worried for me . he stares at me from corner but he never looks at me when i am in front of him he behave like a big bad jerk when he's with me . I just wanna see the real ELIJAH behind that jerk's facade hope i will , soon **

she puts back her diary in its place and suddenly she hears davina's voice calling her  
>she goes downstairs and finds her she asks "Are you ready for tonight's party in high school it is going to be too much fun i haven't decided a dress so can we go to market and select one for ourselves" erina says"oh honey i can't come to party as Esther is supposed to return tomorrow and i don't think that my guards who are overprotective will allow me to go " davina says "i am witch Erina " Erina says "ask them "<p>

Klaus and Kol are sitting on sofa says in one voice " i am going to be your date " erina says with sarcasm "who ? both of you ahh honey i don't think that we are going there for threesome decide by yourself who is ready to go " rebekah says "why don't you take both i mean dance with Nik then with kol both will be happy and by this you also can go to party and mention that i am also going to party with marcel we're just friends i am clearing it " Erina says "oh well its ok to have them both dress properly you both and promise me that you will behave nice to every of my friend well i am sure they are going to think that i am slut lets go davina for shopping " Klaus says "oh love, can i go with you " Erina says with high tone "NO , because if i allow you kol's ego will be hurt and i will have to bear him too so no one is coming with me do you get it ? " Klaus says "ok sweetheart , as you wish and hey you davina take care of her if anything happens to her i'll rip your heart .." Erina stops him and says with raised eyebrow "if you wont stop threatning her i will rip your tongue out so shut up " kol says with a smirk "easy darling let me handle nik " Erina says with rolling her eyes " first handle yourself kol " Rebekah and Klaus chuckles then davina and erina leaves kol says with funny look " well never mind she's hot while pissed too " Klaus says " stay away brother i will kill you if you just try to take her from me "  
>Rebekah says with a smirk " you both need to stop what if she doesn't choose both of you ? " kol says "what made you think that , bekah " rebekah says while smiling "well you both will suffer and understand a little later " she leaves and gives them an evilish smile Klaus says " Does my doppelganger have a boyfriend " Kol says "i'll rip his head off brother " they chuckles<p>

its evening erina gets ready for party and calls davina to say that she's ready davina says " i have already reach at venue come fast " erina looks ravishing she wears a floor length gown which is in silver greyish color with work of stones on body and silk gown she wears beautiful silver earings and she wears a blue crystal ring which was given by her mother as a protector she wears silver heels she looks sparkling . she wears smoky eye makeup and nude lipstick with her beautiful brown curls down with the layers of her hair spread on her forhead . she comes down and all three brothers cant get their eyes off her they all are like admiring her with eyes "you look amazing , darling "kol says with flirty look and just then Klaus says "you are looking fantatic , love " she says "thanks to you both now come we are late " Elijah on the other hand mesmerized by her and cant get her eyes off her but just then Erina looks at him he changes his eyes direction. she leaves with sad look they reaches the venue kol and Klaus don't stop flirting with her and admiring her but she's lost in thoughts of elijah she greets davina and Rebekah . davina is in black and golden gown and Rebekah is in purple and white gown klaus asks for her to dance and she agrees but someone from behind clicks her pics and the face reveals and that is the same person who used to be with Esther every time . he clicks some pictures and leaves

**_To be continued ..._**


	8. Complicated Intimacy

**This chapter starts from the point when klaus asks erina for a dance and someone clicks her photos and leaves **

**"AU" LAKE is imaginary **

**This is by far the greatest chapter i have ever written because of the you enjoy and give your reviews :)**

**If you want chapters to be short please do say i will respect your opinion :) **

Klaus sweetly asks for a dance Erina agrees and they both go for a dance Erina can see the love and passion in Klaus' eyes and feels sad that in spite of he loving her so passionately she can't love him back Klaus dances with her in a romantic way on a song "young and beautiful" Erina feels that she should tell klaus that she doesn't know what she feels about him its unknown feeling she has for him before he falls for her more deeply . Klaus comes closer to her put her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist and they dance along very romanticaly . songs ends dance ends but just then kol asks "shall we , darling " she can't say no so says yes and they dances .Erina feels much comfortable with kol as in his eyes she can see the pure friendship and genuine concern for herself not love regarding his flirty nature she knows that kol has crush on her so she enjoys the dance more happily than she was doing with klaus . Klaus notices that thing and gets sad and on the meantime Rebekah comes and sees hayley she asks Klaus to dance with hayley klaus seems sad but agrees on Rebekah's wish . they dances hayley asks " you look sad klaus " yes i am in these thousand years i've never been so sad like this " klaus says with teary eyes she asks the reason but song ends he stops the dance and leaves . Klaus stands near the fountain with tear in his eyes Rebekah comes and says "i know what is bothering you nik" klaus turns and says "leave me alone sister " Rebekah comes near him and says " nik, give her time .you just fell for her in the moment you laid eyes on her but may be she hasn't, may be she wants to know you or maybe she wants to know her feelings for you but nik i can clearly see that she doesn't love kol either means she doesn't love you both yet ! give her time so that she can choose what she wants . you cant expect love in return from the person you love because when you are in love you don't keep a condition that the person you love , loves you back so relax may be things workout for you or may be not so don't be disheartened if she wont choose you or if she wont fall for you just remember that we don't keep conditions in love but we love that person even more so always protect her and care for her because she is the first woman who has made my all brothers happy at some point and talking about Elijah i have hope that In order of to make Elijah realize that his humanity is a gift She will play a crucial role because i can see that we are her only friends and she cares about all of us so much and she only think you and kol as your friends not more than that at least for now oky so don't ever hurt her " niklaus hugs her and taunts her "now i can see my little sister is mature may be first time in thousand years " shut up nik " she says and leaves

while Erina is busy having fun with kol she finds someone watching over her behind the fountain she ignores it but that person continuoKsly watches over her she says to kol " dear friend would you please leave me for some time i need to spend time with my girlfriends too " he says with a smile "oh darling, why not thanks for your time " she goes near that fountain but that manly figure disappears she finds him behind the stage she goes near that but he disappears too then she walks out of venue she senses that someone is following her she gets alert and he attacks her and was about to bite her someone rips his heart out with same same manly figure she saw and when she clearly sees him he is Elijah she gets a shock and then she asks "Elijah are you seriously here or i am dreaming" "shut up and tell me are you OK did he hurt you are you injured or something " Elijah says with concern. "why do you even care ELIJAH " she says with disappointment on her face "i need to go "Elijah says and about to leave but erina pulls him towards her and asks "what are you doing you never answer my questions and always want me to answer yours and whenever i ask you something you leaves but not now tell me what are you doing here " he says without eye contact too her " i came here to see you that if you are safe ok happy you got your answer i am going " "you will protect me right you didn't answer yesterday but you will no matter if klaus and kol are present with me to protect me or not you will always protect me " Elijah suddenly stops by hearing this , turns and sees her beautiful face he gets mesmerized and comes closer to her he puts his hand on her waist and lifts her slightly so that he comes more closer to her Erina is confused and she is lost in his eyes Elijah and Erina shares a beautiful eye contact and the place where they are standing is full of flower beds outside the venue but they can hear the voice of song so they starts to dance slowly Elijah's face turns towards her ear and Erina face towards his ear they shares a little hug then he spins her and extends and then pulls her towards himself in the way that his hand is on his stomach and her back is facing his chest elijah's head bends towards her neck they slowly dance in this position their eyes are close it is seem like they are lost and enjoying this then she turns and slowly puts her both hands into his and faces each other faces their hands are down and they are so close due to this intimacy they moan a little she turns head just the way she wants to kiss him and so does Elijah they become extremely close and forget whats happening they are about to kiss but then they both leave each other immediately and Elijah uses his vampire speed and disappears leaving Erina shocked and stunned .erina thinks about the moment she shared with Elijah and smiles but worried about elijah's reaction. she finds that INTIMACY COMPLICATED and the feeling he gives when he's around she finds that UNKNOWINGLY SEXY in her mind she is lost thinking about elijah but then suddenly a guy who was clicking her photos sees this and comes near her pretending like he cares and says " are you OK you don't look so fine " but then she could say something he puts an injection in her hand she faints he takes her with him

party ends and Klaus and kol searches for erina but they cant find her kol and Klaus starts to fight but Rebekah and Marcel stop them hayley is giving a evilish smile and davina calls Elijah and asks "is erina home " Elijah was sitting on couch he stands in shock and says "no , but what happened " she says "she is not here " Elijah says " wait there , i am coming there " davina cuts the call and says that she has called Elijah and he will be here soon . All looks worried Elijah comes there and scolds kol and Klaus but Davina stops all of them and says that it must be Esther who did this .. Rebekah says "but why she would take her she is not confirmed that she is doppelganger or not " kol replies "what if someone has told her that she is " klaus says "but who would do this because only we know that" kol says "well i'll rip that person apart but first we have to find her " they walks out of venue and finds a persons heart ripped out Elijah says " i was here that vampire was about to bite her so i did this " davina says " may be there is some clue of that person who took her so that we can locate him as we can't locate erina because of her mother spell " kol says " come on find the clue " they searches but couldn't find anything they are about to leave but Elijah finds a chain and davina says "it is daylight chain so its clear its his who has taken erina " they takes that and goes to home to do spell

they reaches home davina does the locating spell from silas' book it refers to the cottages beside "AU" lake kol says " but there are so many cottages there we don't have to check in all of them " klaus says "we will be divided " they all goes for the search davina stays at home hayley walks out of house and calls someone and says " they have found the place coming to get her so kill her before they reach there " a femine voice replies " OK and thanks for telling us about doppelganger " then the face reveals it is Esther who has kept Erina and doing different spells on her blood while she is unconcious she finds out that her blood can kill any supernatural if her blood is mixed with the other supernatural being and the destruction spell is done correctly even any original too she smirks and says " now i can kill my children"mikeal comes and says " her blood can give strength if there is not any spell is included like if any supernatural being is dying and drinks her blood so he can get strength to live a little more . so if you take blood of our any child and mix with hers and do a spell of destruction it will kill him eventually but in the meantime she gives her blood to him he can get strength to live some more hours of his life " Esther laughs and says " well some hours don't bother me much " they both laugh evily

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	9. Trapped and Died

**Review :  
>Erina is captured by Esther and Now everyone is finding her . they got a clue that Erina is with esther in the cottage which is beside "AU" lake so they are gone for search <strong>

Erina is unconcious and Esther is using her blood to execute some spells . finn comes Esther says him to drink her( Erina) blood . Finn hesitatingly does it but when he stops he feels that he has become much powerful he tells this to Esther . Esther tells him about her blood power .he is shocked

on the other hand , Klaus and Rebekah finding her and Elijah on some other cottages while Kol searches in some others and Marcel and Hayley searches in others too . Hayley is clearly not interested and happy that Erina is gonna be killed without knowing that Esther wants to kill all her children with Erina's blood even Elijah too . Davina also comes to kol and says " i am also here so that i can control mikeal while you all save Erina and handle Esther" kol siles and says "that is very good "

Klaus and Rebekah can't find her they call Elijah and tells that she is not here Elijah says them to come to his side of cottages so that they can find her together and .. but then he suddenly hears some voices and he goes towards them and asks Rebekah and Klaus to get kol and others there Elijah goes near the voices and finds a dark big House he goes near it and knocks at the door but door is open he tries to get enter but vampire have to be invited in suddenly he sees an unknown vampire feeding on unconcious but not as much that can kill her

he gets angry and starts shouting Esther comes and says " OH my dear elijah come in side " he comes and tries to go to Erina and save her but Esther puts a metal knife inside his chest and takes some blood of him and goes to start the SPELL OF DESTRUCTION with Erina's blood so that she can kill him Finn and some other vampires Ties Elijah with chains and starts torturing him Some warewolfs who were helping Esther comes and bites him and it makes him more weak Klaus , Rebekah , Kol davina , Marcel and hayley comes there and discuss that if it is the same house from where Elijah heard voices . Davina senses that there is something wrong they move towards that house Rebekah hears Elijah shouting she Gets worried and so does all of them they rush towards that house the door is open they can clearly see Elijah hanging with chains Rebekah tries to come in but finds that vampires needs to be invited in they all gets worried Esther comes and tells them " Elijah is dying there is no way to save him you know what your precious doppelganger's blood can kill an original if spell of destruction made by silas performed on her blood along with an original " they all gets a shock and Klaus starts shouting " leave my brother or i will tear you apart "

mikeal comes and says "oh boy don't shout your brother is dying there is nothing that can save him " he shows him white oak stake and starts saying again " even this is not needed because doppelganger and your blood will help me to kill you too and i cant wait just as Elijah dies you are the next " Rebekah shouts at Elijah and cries a lot she tries to get inside but Esther hurts her with her magic but davina stops her and kind of fight starts between Esther and davina . Klaus grabs Rebekah who is trying so hard to get in she cries and breaks down to floor . Elijah opens his eyes and sees them he cant see clearly but he recognizes them Rebekah gets a little happy but Esther puts cold water in her happiness saying that " he is still dying he just has a little time " Erina opens her eyes and finds herself laying on floor and sees Elijah hanging she gets a shock and sees klaus and all outside the house she is bleeding from her neck she comes to Elijah and asks that what is the matter what is happening he cant say anything but stares at her so sweetly and sheds a tear she asks to Rebekah " why are you all crying tell me what is happening " Rebekah says with tears and fears in her eyes " Elijah's dying " she gets confused and stunned and a tear sheds from her eyes too when she hears Elijah screaming she comes near her and stares at him with tears he also gets emotional too he tries to say something but couldn't erina caresses his face and says " elijah you are not dying right you are not there is something we can do right you are alright " Elijah shooks his head and says with weak boice " there is nothing" and closes his eyes

Hayley says to Esther in anger " i told you to kill Erina not Elijah " everyone gets a shock and looks towards her Esther smirks at her and says " you did a mistake to trust me hayley " Kol attacks hayley but Marcel stops him and says " we have to save him first stop this "Kol looks at Elijah who is dying and a tear falls from his eyes too . He first time cries in his life Klaus starts threatning Esther but she ignores and says " i have already said there is nothing that can save him why are you bothering yourself"

Elijah screams and Mikael says "His heart is started to get frozen and when it will be completely forzen he will be dead " with a smirk . Rebekah and Erina cries and kol is frustrated while Klaus asks davina " is there something you can do ? because you can get inside " she replies " no , he is saying truth that there is no way to save her because this spell is so strong " Klaus gets sad and cries too they all look so sad

Elijah's full body becomes and he's dead with his last scream Rebekah shouts and erina puts her hand on her mouth in shock kol gets stunned and Klaus grabs and comforts rebekah but she is out of control in anger and sadness Esther gives them permission to come in and says " you come please and get your brother's body for funeral we'll kill you one by one so for now it is only Elijah we'll see you all and kill you later as i have taken enough blood of erina for killing you its enough you can take her too " they leaves Rebekah comes inside and hugs Elijah's body and cries uncontrollably Klaus watches Elijah with teary eyes kol in frustration and anger breaks things and puts himself against wall and cries hard too hayley and marcel is in shock . davina comes to Erina who is sitting on a floor stunned and crying she comforts her and says " i am sorry Erina i couldn't save him " Erina looks at her and hugs her

Rebekah in anger bites Hayley but marcel stops her and says " you are the reason my brother is dead you have always been worst for him because of you he lost his humanity and now because of you he is dead i am never gonna forgive you for this i wanna kill you but i can't because you are the mother of my brother's daughter " Erina gets a shock again because she didn't know this she comes near Elijah and cries , cups his frozen face and says " I am sorry " she hugs her while her bleeding neck touches his lips and her blood goes inside his mouth she cries but suddenly she shouts and everyone looks towards her with surprised face  
><strong><br>**to be continued soon ..


	10. Brought back to life

**Review: Erina is sad on Elijah's death she leans towards him and hugs and cries but suddenly screams everyone alerts and turns to her with surprised faces**

Everyone gets a shock when they see Elijah bites her and Erina has smile on her face that Elijah is alive but she feels pain at the same time . Klaus goes to her and pulls her away from Elijah. Everyone seems to be happy because Elijah is alive Erina is bleeding and seems like she's gonna faint but Klaus gives her his blood so that she can heal . Rebekah opens all of Elijah's chain and tries to wake him up he wakes up. Rebekah hugs him so tightly he hugs her back but then he sees Erina bleeding He goes near her and takes her in his arms from Klaus and tries to feed her his blood but Klaus says that he has already fed her his blood. (erina is unconcious but healed by Klaus' blood)

Elijah takes a sigh of relief Kol who is stunned few steps away from Elijah comes to Elijah and hugs him Rebekah and Klaus gets stunned as kol hugs Elijah and a tear falls from his eyes Elijah is shocked and happy to see Kol's concern and humanity towards him.

Marcel ask "how can you be alive i mean you were so dead "

Davina who was busy in spells says " i know how , as i have been reading Silas' book i have noticed that he has used KEY TO INFINITY word for EERA SALVAZ doppelganger bloodline ... " ya we know tell us something new " Kol says with irritated look

she says " can you just shut up " she continues " so its mean any supernatural being who is dead can be brought back to life by her (doppelganger) blood whether its witch,vampire , hybrid , warewolf , Travelor , anchor , passenger or something even any other doppelganger too"

"how did you make this story " Klaus says with tension on his face

"it is not story , Silas' has written "she is lucky for all dead supernatural beings that is why my best friend(means doppelganger the first one ) is wanted so much by vampires and warewolf but she's living a normal life by covering her face with a veil whenever she's out of her house so that no one can recognize her and today girls here mostly cover their faces so its hard to guess which one weakens you when she was around" as you know already that presence of doppelganger of eera salvaz bloodline makes supernatural being weaks . do u get that now ? " Davina says with raised eyebrow

Rebekah says " so when Erina hugged Elijah her neck blood went inside Elijah's mouth so he was brought back to life and he bit her "

"exactly" davina says.

Kol says with anger on his face " so we should thank my Dear doppelganger hottie for saving my brother's life and kill this hybrid bitch (hayley) because she's the reason of today's problems "

"wait what have you just said" Elijah says with blank face.

"oh brother you don't know , let me tell you your ex flame hybrid is the one who has told Esther about Erina and she made a deal with her for killing Erina but mother manipulated her and tried to kill you oops no no she did kill you "

Elijah gets angry and asks hayley " what is your problem with erina? , why did you do this ?, why did you tell mother about Erina ? i am asking you something " his tone gets higher and

hayley starts shivering but says " Elijah remember she broke a warewolf's neck and killed him when some vampires and wolves from Esther's side attacked on our car . he was my friend i wanted to take revenge and i also never liked her she's the reason Esther was here and because Esther was alive she did almost kill my daughter "

"its not her fault that Esther was finding her its not her fault that Esther wanted to kill your child Esther always wanted to ruin Niklaus you have lame excuses i know the real reason and because of the real reason you have lost all respect in my eyes for you Hayley just never talk to me i know for what you have taken revenge from her you can't lie to me " he says with high tone

hayley cries helplessly and stunned by his behaviour , Elijah carries Erina and with all comes home .

He, in spite of being weak carries her and takes her to her room and puts her to her bed . he caresses her face and a tear falls from his eyes . he sits beside her and stares at her with the same passion he used to and says with deep slow voice " thank you Erina i have spent a very pure moment with you at venue and after that you saved my life in cottage Thanks for that too but i am sorry what hayley did was my fault i shouldn't have come so close to you if i wouldn't have she wouldn't have done that too in rage and revenge i am sorry " he cries more but wipes her tears and is about to leave but finds his hand on her . she holds his hand in her unconciousness too he leans towards her and kisses on her cheek. he pulls away his hand and leaves but finds Rebekah and davina on door ( they must have heard all ) he sensed that and he is confirmed by their expressions

Before Rebekah could say something he says " do me a favour Rebekah and little witch please do change her clothes so that she sleep peacefully " ( as erina was still wearing her party's gown) he leaves

Davina says with thin and concerned voice " he really do cares about her ,doesn't he ? ... "right , may be he has feelings for her " Rebekah says with confused look on her face  
>davina and Rebekah changes Erina's clothes with lights off and leaves<p>

Klaus sitting on hall's sofa but hears Elijah's conversation with Erina and Davina and Rebakah's convo too . he gets too hurt to hear that May be Elijah has feelings for Erina as Klaus also has started to love erina but then he remembers Rebekah's words on love and on his love for Erina he compromised a little on his feelings but cant stop himself from being jealous !

**to be continued...**


	11. Broken hearts

**New day!** "Good morning,love" klaus says with very calm voice laying beside Erina

"Klaus, Are you mad you just scared me " Erina says with a scared face  
>"well sweetheart, i didn't mean to forgive me , how are you feeling everything's alright .. " Klaus says but interupted by kol "no broken bones or neck ,darling " before Erina could say something kol continues "OMG did you guys just have sex yesterday OMG OMG scandal! nik just had sex with my little doppelganger best friend "<p>

"shut up kol " Erina says and throws pillow at his face he gives a smirk " well, since when we become best friends kol ?" Erina ask with confused yet funny expressions  
>oh please darling , we are because , in spite of having a crush on you i only care about you not love you like my other bros as you you need friends too not only lovers and bekah and i are your first friends don't deny "<p>

" as she is my best friend don't disturb her " a voice says and kol turns and finds Rebekah there she continues " nik and kol you both go prepare for a little party as it were hectic days and i want to chill as i am leaving tomorrow's morning i wanna leave from here happily Hope needs me i can't believe on that compelled aunt anymore "  
>"ok sister as you wish" klaus says and leaves with kol<p>

" who is hope ? " erina asks  
>Rebekah tells all about hope to Erina because she knows Klaus wouldn't mind<p>

"so klaus and hayley " erina says with eyes wide opened and raised eyebrows "no no it was a one night stand just but i want to tell you something " rebekah says and tells her about all hayley and ELIJAH relationship and says " because hayley still loves Elijah she couldn't see you with him or his concern for you so she told Esther about you in jealousy and revenge "

"is Elijah in love with her now too " Erina says with disappointed face ... "i don't think so because of her behaviour lately he cares about you but so much may be he has feelings for you " rebekah says with a happy face

"no that is not possible he hates me" Erina says with sad expressions . Rebekah tells her all that how Elijah took her here and cried and says that he cares for you and he shouldn't have been so close to her so that hayley wouldn't hurt her and all  
>Erina gets stunned and says " really , did he " Rebekah says " yes " and gives a smiley look to Erina and leaves . Erina smiles and blushes<p>

nik , kol and Rebekah preparing for a party and Erina goes to Elijah and says " hey how are you feeling , all good " . he replies rudely "why are you here Erina oky you want to hear thank you ok then thank you Erina for saving my life and i am so pissed that it is you who saved me because i don't wanna see you i don't wanna be around you . do you get that but i have to because i owe you because i "

Erina cries and says "stop no more lectures i was here to ask about you and what you did , you hurt me thanks for that i should have understood that it is you who can't be changed you humanity is lost and you don't wanna find it go to hell you jerk no i cant say that you are a jerk because i know jerks don't care about anyone but you do , you do Elijah You do care , but as usual you are not showing it you are again pretending to be someone who is bad , angry , beast and etc etc you are lost i was here to help you find yourself but you know what you just don't wanna be saved ok so listen to me carefully . be a big fat jerk and whenever i am gonna need help don't show up because i have my other friends to save me but if they don't show up for some valid reasons don't ever dare to save me because i don't wanna owe you anything do you get that never dare to help me Elijah go and cry on hayley's lap because it is her who you are afraid of because if she knows what you really feel about me she will kill me right so do whatever you want except saving me on any point . talk to me when you are not pretending to be someone who you are not and it would be much better if you come to me with your humanity switch turned on you broke my heart , my feelings Elijah i never expected this from you " she says with tears coming down from eyes eyes and leaves from there banging the door

Elijah turns and cries and says to himself " i am sorry i had to say this to you i am sorry because i never want to see you get hurt especially because of hayley or because of my feelings for you you can't just think how broken and lost i am i am really so sorry that i had to hurt you Erina i can do anything to make sure you are save i am so sorry " he yells , Rebekah hears all of his and Erina's conversation from door

Erina is going to her room crying but collides with Klaus. she tries to pretend like nothing happened but she can't as Klaus sees her tears "what happened ,love did hayley .." he asks looking into her eyes

she responds " Klaus he doesn't care he never did he will never too , he said that he doesn't wanna see me he doesn't wanna be around me he still hates me he is sad that i saved his life he hates me that much i can't bear that i cared for him more than anyone even you loves me i couldn't care you that much as i cared for him and what he did say it hurt me it broke my heart " Klaus looks so hurt while listening to her he comforts her by cupping her face and hugs her she hugs him back and cries . klaus says "he wants to protect you from hayley's vengenence and jealousy which can causde trouble for you"

"what if i want him to be true to me about his feeling. i just don't want him to pretend . if he doesn't really care for me i want him to convince me without pretending " she says with teary eyes

klaus wipes her tears and says " now as Rebekah is going you don't have to cry because you are her best friend remember ?" she smiles slighty and hears " my best friend too you must remember this too don't ever forget it" kol says with a smirk and hugs her from behind . " if you don't want me to forget it so you don't ever make me regret that" Erina says with a big smile " never ever , darling "

Klaus says with smile to cheer Erina's mood " but brother you always come on wrong time , my hug was better and romantic that was my first chance and may be the last one too IDOIT"

they all three chuckles and Rebekah comes " you all get ready OK its party cheer up " . "can i call Marcel cami and davina too " Erina says very sweetly

well dear , you can call that blonde , witchy witch and hot bad ass man but remember if they crash my mood i will " Rebekah is saying but interupted by all 3 who says in one voice " rip their heart out "

they all laughs so hard . hayley from behind sees them and gets sad and says " Erina you ruined my life . they were supposed to be my friends and also Elijah used to be mine "

**to be continued ... **

**hope u like the chapter please give reviews i will be pleased to know your opinions !**


	12. new beginning

Preparations of party is completed , everything seems to be perfect in mikealson mansion

Guest are coming and having drink neon lights are on some are dancing on hot hit hightend beats , fantastic enviornment

Kol , Klaus dressed in casuals come down and have drinks . it is clearly shown by their face that they are waiting for Erina . haley comes down in leather pants and tank purple top

"She's not that bad,Nik you have a chance " kol says with a naught smile

"what she does is always bad nowadays so just take your opinions " klaus says with bore look "oh my GOSH now Niklaus mikealson is taking about good and bad woohoo " kol glances klaus and smirks

klaus is about to hit but suddenly a voice comes "how i am looking " they turn and find a slim, tall girl and it is Erina wearing a cream white full sleeves with deep V neck and backless gown with cream white heels and metal earrings with her brown wavy curls down a little bit messy look which adds beauty . she is wearing smokey eye makeup with nude lips and peach pink blush

"you look perfect,love " Klaus says with continuous stare at her . Kol kisses her cheek and says with smile "darling, you are the most beautiful so you don't need to ask " she smiles , comes near them king of between them and says with a deep voice in their ear "thanks dear" and goes from but they both are lost in her beauty until Rebekah comes and wake them up and says "Nik, can you please stop it and dance with hayley please she is alone may be we don't like her but she is a mother of your child, i know you like Erina but please please please for me dance with hayley "

"ok but just for you , sista" Klaus says with grudgy look . rebekah takes kol with her and says to him "now listen carefully " kol starts teasing but then gets shut up by Rebekah "oh shut up kol listen to me it is serious " kol says with bore and funny look " okyy"

"look, we have to make Elijah shut his humanity on and as far as i can guess the thing is he likes Erina but he doesn't show because of haley and the main reason is because of himself and his shutted off humanity avatar . he wants to abandoned his every emotion. so we have to bring Elijah and Erina closer so that Elijah can get his humanity back and Erina and he can live a life a happy life that they both deserves after all that they have been through . i don't want to hurt nik that is why i didn't tell him but i am sure you will do it bacause i saw care for elijah in your eyes and Erina is your weakness and you like her so much and she is your bestfriend so please we have to kol "

kol says " i will do this for myself because what i have done through these years to all you guyz and in all these centuries what i had become was so pathetic but Erina is the only one who took me out of that garbage and i will do it for myself for her and for you all i am guilty and i want to make my stupid guilt invisible so i will do it don't worry our brother Elijah will love again but this time it is going to be true for forever "

"always and forever " kol says with smirk and Rebekah repeats it with surprised look

they turn and finds Klaus and he says " don't worry i am not going to be mad on you both i am here to say i am going to help to get Elijah's humanity back even for this i have let my love Erina go because i know she doesn't love me she never did, it was always elijah and it will always be him i may be the selfish one sister but i love her and you told me that in love there is no condition that the person you love will love to back so i am acting upon that rule i will let Erina get her pure and true love elijah "

"i know it would be so heart breaking for you nik but " Rebekah says but interrupted by Klaus , he says "i know , it would be so much heartbreaking to see your love with someone else but i am also doing this for her . sister, it is the first time i am doing something good for someone else let me do this "

"oky no emotional freaking drama here it is done that we have planned a NEW BEGINNING for those two love birds and we are going to do it " kol says with fed up face

they all see Elijah with regular suit coming down to party hall and they notice that Elijah is continuous staring at Erina but when Erina sees him , he doesn't look at her at that moment

"party dance " klaus says

"come on nik what party dance " kol says

"dumb , party dance is a first step to bring them closer " Klaus says

"now we have a perfect beginning with a happy ending plan to follow for them and when i am gone back you both have to do this alone i will call everyday to get report " rebekah with a smile says

Cami with marcel comes and davina is welcomed by Erina at door they both starts to talk cami and marcel have drinks

Erina and Elijah shares an awkward eyelock

**to be continued**


	13. stop pretending

Everyone are on dance floor Klaus asks Erina for a dance she agrees and they both starts to dance

Klaus tries to be extra close to Erina and Erina doesn't notice that but Elijah notices and gets a little bit jealous and looks alot like pissed and irritated

Kol says "i can see our plan is going good , Elijah is jealous and it is also an emotion which can bring out his humanity somehow and this emotion is also the first step of love"

"you are right , kol " Rebekah says with a convincing smile while hayley is irritated to see Elijah's jealousy towards Klaus and erina as she knows that too that Jealousy is the first step of love

guest are dancing having fun while davina and kol having some chat cami and marcel on the dance floor Rebekah is enjoying her single dome , Klaus and erina becomes extra close in dancing which is still pissing Elijah off , Haley on the other hand is shattered to see this

Party is on its end guest are saying goodbye to Rebekah as it is her kind of farewell party Klaus and kol are happy to see their plan working as Elijah is completely on angry and jealous mode . Erina goes upstairs but suddenly on corridor slips slightly and hurts her ankle . her foot is bleeding . party is almost over Klaus and kol and marcel goes out for a walk or talk and cami with davina returns to home haley is having some chat with her pack while Rebekah is going to her room to pack her stuff as she is leaving next morning. Elijah is going upstairs to his room but finds Erina struggling with her bleeding foot and who is unable to walk he rushes to her

"wait,let me help " Elijah says with concern in his eyes and he looks at her foot and tries to help but Erina takes his hand off her foot and says "i don't need you help don't you remember what i said but don't worry let me repeat it i said don't ever help me until you Stop pretending to be fake ass "

"don't be silly Erina its bleeding let me help you " Elijah says and again tries to help her but she backs off

"i just said something Elijah and i want you to act upon it , go away i don't need you and your freaking fake help " Erina says with hurt on her face and turns to walk away but then Elijah says  
>"oh so you don't need my help but i am sure you will definately let your new so close just friends interest to help you or touch you or something else" he says with pissed look<p>

"hey wh-what did you just said , what do you want Elijah who are you referring to? she says

"dont pretend like you don't know ? Elijah says with raised eyebrows "wait Elijah i am not pretending anything it is all your business and why the hell do you care about me getting close to someone else?erina says with hurt as her ankle is pained and bleeding . Elijah rushes to her in vampire speed and takes her into his arms and comes to her room does some aid to her ankle and is about to go but then Erina stops him and says "Wait , i asked something Elijah i need an answer " she tries so hard to get up and stand but she stands with pain and continuously asking for an answer but then Elijah comes so close to her and says "i don't care "

"but you got jealous " she says . " i was'nt jealouys Erina " he answers "you were elijah and as usual you are pretending to show that you were not , can't you just stop pretending in front of me for a second cause it hurts to see someone so caring being so rude in front of myself "

" i am not pretending anything, you go to sleep " he says but sees erina's bandage opening and tries to help her with that but she pushes him away with tear rolling down from her eyes and says

"go away Elijah , do as i say that never help me until you stop pretending because i hate you like this GO AWAY ELIJAH" but then Klaus comes and rushes to her and start caresses her face asking about her condition . Elijah gets awkward and pissed so leaves from there

Klaus bandages her and gives her pain killers so that she can be ok

while putting on bandage on her ankle he asks to her "do you like Elijah?" . "no no Klaus i mean yes i like him but what are you trying to ask ?

"do you love elijah " he asks with taking her hand "no klaus no i don't " she answers while she hesitates too . klaus asks " i want your honesty Erina I love you but i want to know about your interest "

"klaus i don't know that i love him or not i kind of feel something that i have never felt or feel with someone else when i am with him" she says while crying

"what do you want him to do , to love you " klaus asks to erina . she replies " you can't make anyone love anyone i just want his honesty i just want to know what he feels about me but i don't believe what he says nowadays because he pretends to hate me the day when i am convinced that he really hates me i won't expect more with him i promo but i just want him to say truth and stop pretending to be bad and bad and bad in front me . i want him to confess the real feeling of him for me . just his pure feelings nothing else"

"what if he says that he hates you while his humanity on and while he is not pretending , you will get hurt , love " klaus says and weeps her tears

"i will be ok with that too because at that time atleast he won't be pretending or lying to me " she answers

"i will help you to get his humanity back so that you can know what he really feels for you " klaus says with hurt on his face but with a smile too

"Klaus , it is so hard to see someone you love being with another are you sure that you will be able to do this " she asks to Klaus

"i am doing this for my love for you i just want you to be happy , love nothing else " klaus answers . she says "i can't be that selfish , klaus i can't use you to have Elijah in spite of knowing that you love me madly" . klaus caresses her cheek and says "you are not being selfish we are just helping eachother you help me in the way of giving a chance to help my love who is you and i am helping my love means you to get your love simple now go to sleep tomorrow morning Rebekah is leaving "

he goes and she smiles with hope in her eyes that may be Elijah will STOP PRETENDING and be what he is

**to be continued**


	14. Confessions!

morning Erina is writing her diary

**DEAR DIARY,**

**I have been confused about my feelings for Elijah but now i am not because i know i am in love with him in spite of his arrogance, rudeness I LOVE HIM more than anything else but i don't know what he feels about me and i want to know so badly. i am afraid if he hates me really but i have a feeling that he doesn't and he loves me too . we all are trying to bring back Elijah's humanity so he can be true to me and tell me everything with pretending at all. I am waiting for that moment when he will confess lets hope he loves me too but what if he doesn't i won't force him to love me i will just never stop loving him OMG i have never felt this before i am just so so happy that i am in love with him but i have to behave coldly with him so that he can understand his feelings too**

**I LOVE HIM I CONFESSED IT . I LOVE ELIJAH MIKEALSON ALOT OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM IN LOVE . May he gets peace of mind and heart and every single happiness because he deserves it i just .. i just .. i just want him so badly :) **

Erina puts her diary at drawer and goes out to see off Rebekah as she is leaving . Everyone is saying goodbye to Rebekah klaus and kol as usual teasing her and Elijah gives Rebekah a hug and says goodbye so does Cami and Davina . Rebekah comes to Erina and hugs her and says " Never break his heart . He loves you alot . Just give him time so that he can confess this to you and try to bring his humanity so that he can say "i love you " to you very soon "

Erina smiles and says " sure , i'll never hurt him or your any other brother " they both smiles and Rebekah leaves

Kol and Klaus decides to go to bar and have some fun . they offers Erina but she denies so they go alone with marcel while cami and davina leaves for home

Erina in kitchen , confused about lunch "oh god , what to make i am freaking hungry " she talks to herself Elijah comes and offers her veg rice but she denies as she doesn't want his help until he stops pretending she doesn't respond much but he continuously stares at her while she is cooking

"how's your ankle now , is it still pained?" elijah asks with concern . she answers "Its fine now, Klaus gave me painkillers so its perfectly fine you don't need to be concerned about me " "you didn't have dinner neither breakfast must be hungry so eat it ( offers veg rice) as cooking will take time " he says . she responds "go away , i don't need your help , don't you know ? why do you care i will die starving why the hell do you care just GO and dont get worried Klaus knows i have had food so he will bring something i am cooking this as backup " she says with high tone seems like she is still angry and pissed . he leaves with anger and comes in his room

"oh so now NiKlaus knows everything and she doesn't need me WOW and the way she behaved with was so bad ahh how could she " Elijah talking to himself and breaks things while taking off his coat and shirt and preparing for going to have bath , he looks very pissed with he way Erina treated him

Erina says to herself "i think he got hurt too much i should go to him and say sorry " she goes towards his room while Elijah is shirtless and going to bathroom for bath . Erina comes and sees broken lamp and vase she calls "Elijah" but then sees bathroom's light open she is about to go but hears Elijah shouting " alfred (servant) give me towel ALFRED !" she sees a towel on bed she takes it and goes to him to give it Elijah opens the door he is shirtless but still pants on with belts off and shouts " where were yo- Erina what are you doing her "she looks at his hot abs and slight smiles comes in her face but says "i came here to talk to you but then heard you shouting for towel so " elijah says "oh so finally you have time to talk to me didn't your precious Klaus come "

"wait , what are you trying to say when i used to come and talked to you you were like i don't wanna see your face or hear your voice and now dying to talk to me there is some serious issues with you mr Elijah mikealson , why are you being so overprotective if there is nothing between us , why are you bothering yourself for me if there is nothing between us why do you care for me if there is nothing between us and why do you get jealous seeing me and klaus together and so close if you don't have feelings for me or humanity left ,WHY a" she shouts and realizes that she came inside bathroom while giving a lecture an awkward eye contact follows but she breaks it by shouting "WHY , ANSWER ME " he says " i - i - i mean why i don't know " she says " you know all but you don't admit because you love to pretend in front of me so much Elijah" she gets slip and they get into bath tub and the shadow of them being in bathtub is reflected through mirror door and Haley sees this and misunderstands it

a sexual tension builts between Erina and Elijah but then she gets up and leaves from there . Elijah sees her walking away from him and says to himself "i dont know anything Erina"

Elijah comes out of bathtub after taking a bath , stands infront of mirror and ties his tie and then thinks of Erina's words and says to himself " i can't tell her about my feelings as haley will hurt her if she gets to know that i love he-" Elijah is shocked that he just confessed that he loves Erina and gets a little bit happy and again says " i love her oh my god i seriously love her i love you Erina salvaz but i am sorry i can't confess this to you i am so sorry "

Erina sitting on stairs , kol and klaus returns and Klaus brings food for her they call her for lunch but she is lost in her dreams Klaus and kol comes and kol asks " another arguement with Elijah "

she says " kind of " .. klaus says "it is ok , love he is getting better soon he will definitely confess his feelings to you " kol also agrees Erina nods too they both go for lunch and klaus calls haley too

**TO BE CONTINUED: **

hope u like this chapter too , give reviews and follow:)


	15. Truth is revealed

**_PLEASE FOLLOW AND GIVE REVIEWS TOO I AM WORKING HARD TO MAKE STORY BETTER FOR YOU ALL READERS !_**

as Erina finishes her lunch with Klaus and kol she goes to her room and stands infront of window , seeing birds flying in the sky , watching beautiful sun and hot wind touches her face and asks to herself "can't my life be normal" but then Klaus comes and knocks at door "come in Klaus " she says

"you didn't talk much on lunch and didn't eat properly , are you OK ? " he asks while making her sit on bed and sits beside her " I am OK just tired , don't worry " she says with her face down "all will be well , Erina i know you want break from this supernatural stuff but you know you can't . I will never let anybody hurt you even Elijah " he says and cups his face "he will never hurt me Klaus , and yes i want break and i can't take that so its of no use to cry over it i am just sad i don't know why " she says and tear rolls down from her eyes  
>" you don't need to be sad Erina we are with you ALWAYS AND FOREVER " he wipes her tears and kiss her on her cheek and gets up and says "why don't you go for shopping with little witch and cami"<br>she responds "shopping umm yep it is a good idea actually but i prefer to go alone if you don't mind "  
>"oky ,but take care of yourself and come before night oky ? " he says with slight smile and goes while erina gets ready for shopping and goes for it . she reaches mall and shops a little and wander in mall while looking at people and says "god , how normal they are and their lives are and here is me with complicated life and complicated personality " she continues to shop then suddenly she sees her Father and gets a shock as her all family was dead and his father left her with her step mother and left all of them and went with Erina's real mother as Erina was the result of his fathers affair with other woman she gets a smile on her face and says to herself "oh god i can meet my father and my real mother as he left us and went with her OH GOD I am so happy " she comes near her father and hears him talking to a woman with brown hair and brown eyes , tall , curvy like never aging woman, beautiful and hears him saying<p>

"what if she kills her "  
>"i made a backup plan years ago for her safety she is my daughter how do you think that i wouldn't have done something to protect her " the woman replies "what have you done tell me , because if your sister finds out that she is your daughter she will kill her and if she finds out or not your sister needs to kill her as your dearest daughter is way more powerful than your sister and your sister won't tolerate this and do something to her like she cursed you as you were stronger than her " he says<p>

the woman says "listen to me carefully , our daughter is a doppelganger and not just a normal doppelganger but a special one with immortality in her blood which can use as destruction of any supernatural being or very useful too she has so much strength and nobody knows why but we know when she was born you asked me to abandon her warewolf side as your were a warewolf so she was born with a warewolf gene and till today for her own safety she has killed so many vampires and wolfs but in spite of that her gene is not active till yet because i abandon her warewolf side so she can have a peaceful life like my other doppelganger daughters so when you asked me to do this , i didn't abandon only her wolf gene like i did with your all children i abandon her witch side too i saved her powers in the ring i gave to her an emarald ring so if my sister ESTHER kills ERINA she will get back to life as a witch and a warewolf and as Klaus mikealson's blood is in her system she will come back to life as HYBRID WITCH and she is doppelganger with immortality in her blood she will not be killed even not by white oak stake or esther's spell or even her own blood if used against her by esther with SPELL OF DESTRUCTION she will be completely immortal like an original but stronger than them even stronger than Klaus' daughter and will be the most unbalanced creature of universe but won't be able to be cursed no witch will be able to curse her because i have merged my powers which was cursed by esther with Erina so when she will be witch she will be double powerful witch Esther cursed me that i won't be able to use my powers but someone other can use it if my powers are merged with that person, this is how my daughter will be saved "

Erina is in shock by this truth and sees on her finger in which she is wearing the ring given by her mother which was told by his father's letter left by his father before he left and understands that she is her mother before her father could say anything to her mother she interrupts and says " mother and father " her parents are shocked to see her "Erina , how are you my daughter " his father asks . "i am not good , daddy " she replies while crying she continues to say " mother how are you ? why did you leave me ? didn't you miss me ? why didn't you come to meet me ? what is your name ? i don;t even know your name and you are esther's sister ? what did you mean by "my other doppelganger daughter "? answers please " she cries her eyes out

her mother replies " my name is ariana , i did miss you i wanted to meet you so badly but i didn't because i esther would have seen me with you she would have killed you she cursed me because i was stronger than her and she can't see anyone stronger than her and you are also stronger than her even you are the strongest creature if you have your powers , i came to meet your daddy because i felt something unusual like your death so i came to tell him how i have planned things for your own good , and the daughters thing are that EERA SALVAZ every doppelganger is my daughter and you are the last and after you becomes the witch i have to sacrifice myself because i have given my powers to you as i was cursed to not be able to use my powers by Esther and it was universe decision that when the last doppelganger witch with immortality will be born i have to sacrifice myself but as i had abandon your witch side too i didn't have to sacrifice myself but when you will be killed by esther or by her plan this ring which has power will get back to you to life as witch and hybrid then i will be sacrificed "

"no you can't just do that " Erina replies

"i have to because everything has consequences Erina and your death is so near but don't worry you'll be back to life this is our 1 and last meeting and i wanna say that i love you the most and i ahve been watching you from the day you were born i have never loved my any doppelganger daughter as much as i love you be happy and always be cheerful and he loves you a lot in spite of being Esther's sons they all are so different and better and Elijah is best of all just give him some time Goodbye my love always remember that your mother love you alot " her mother says then she hugs her and goes from there

"and you father won't you live with me ? after i will be brought back to life i will definitely need someone so close so i could easily recover from the guilt that my mother has sacrificed her life for me "she says while crying  
>"you are strong enough to handle yourself my daughter , hope you have the eternity full of love , happiness i love you my dear we both love you " he says this and goes from there while Erina is crying<p>

erina comes home and sees kol and klaus and elijah sitting on sofa while Haley is drinking some stuff she goes to her room without talking to someone kol is about to go after her but Klaus stops him and says "she needs to be alone for some time , give her time she'll be alright" Kol nods and sits on sofa again and they both starts to talk about random things while Elijah is worried for Erina and Haley notices his concern and gets jealous

**ERINA COMES TO HER ROOM AND TAKES OUT HER DIARY AND WRITES EACH AND EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED WITH HER AT MALL LIKE ENCOUNTER WITH PARENTS AND THE TRUTH ABOUT HER MOTHER AND WHAT HER MOTHER HAD PLANNED TO SAVE HER LIFE AND WHO IS HER MOTHER LIKE EACH AND EVERYTHING SHE HEARD FROM HER PARENTS AND EACH AND EVERY WORD HER PARENTS HAS SAID TO HER  
><strong>Then she puts her diary back to drawer and tries to sleep but still getting haunted by everything her mother told her and about her death being near . Klaus comes in her room and sees her struggling to sleep he doesn't say a word but comes to her and lays beside her pulls her closer to himself and says "sleep , love you have me by your side all is good and fine ssh just sleep peacefully i am here nothing will happen to you i love you alot , sweetheart " and she says "thanks Klaus for being with me when i am not even giving you the same passionate love that you give me always " he replies "its ok now sleep " Elijah sees them together and gets sad and goes to his room with teary eyes

_**to be continued**_


	16. Misunderstandings

**guys i will update if i get followed and reviewed please give reviews  
><strong>Morning

Erina wakes up and realizes that she has not slept properly and was half awake all night because her conversation with her mom was haunting her and making her cry even more and more

Elijah wakes up on his chair with journal and pen in hands and realizes that he slept while writing a journal

Klaus and Kol fights on stupid little things while Haley is making breakfast

Esther finds out that Elijah is alive and is stunned while trying to figure out how ? Mikeal and Esther with Finn make plan of killing the doppelganger means erina after taking enough blood from her for the SPELL OF DESTRUCTION (the spell for killing an original)

everyone is having breakfast. On table Klaus and Erina shares some intimate moments like eye lock and Erina cleaning the juice which was spilled by Klaus on his shirt and some weird + romantic conversation about love which upsets Elijah and he lefts the table without completing his breakfast Haley goes after him and asks matter while on Table kol , Klaus and Erina are shocked by his behavior

Haley asks Elijah "what is the matter Elijah? whats bothering you ? tell me if i can help " he replies rudely "you want help OK so do me a favor get the hell out of my room" he drags her to the door and shuts the door on her face she cries and turns , finds Erina standing she gets even more upset and leaves Erina knocks at the door. Elijah thinks its Haley he opens the door and is about to shout but finds Erina he stops himself While erina comes inside and caresses his face which is clearly showing how much he is hurt she sweetly asks " what is bothering you Elijah ?"

"as if you care, Erina" he replies and turns his face and puts her hand away from his face "why wont i care Elijah i care for you i am worried for you why don't you understand , i wanna know the reason of your sadness when i came here first time you were a person who was a big jerk without humanity , careless , hateful and hate able but now all i see is pure and real Elijah so caring , beautiful , with humanity but full of grief and sadness and i wanna know the reason of that . Tell me " she says

"i wanna stay alone Erina , go have fun with Niklaus don't stop your fun with him because of me i would feel so bad if i come between two love birds .You can go " He says with spark of jealousy with hurt she shakes his head like she is just confused and says " WHAT! are you serious? do you know what you just said. you are again thinking that Nik and I are together we are not together why don't you understand that ? Is it the reason why you are sad ? " he turns around to her and comes closer to her in vamp speed making her uncomfortable and says "oh please stop lying i can see the THING between you guys STOP LYING why don't you just admit that you have feelings for him ? why don't you just admit that you are attracted to him ? Why don't you just admit that you have started to love him instead of me Erina why don't you ,,, " he gets interrupted by Erina  
>Erina puts her hand on his lips and says " Elijah , you care Oh my god Elijah you care , you care that i am so close to him not to you you care that i am attracted to him not you . and you are jealous because you think that i love him not you how could you think that i would ever stop loving you ? Elijah YES I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU i have not attracted to anyone except you Elijah I do love you only just clear your doubts its only you and will always be you "<p>

he stops her and says "i think you should go Klaus must be waiting for you he said that he wanted to take you for lunch " and Elijah goes for bath leaving her alone in the room . She is hurt and sad that till now Elijah hasn't confessed to her about his feelings but happy at the same time by realizing that Elijah is in love with her that's why he is jealous . She leaves and goes to Klaus who is in his art room making paintings of Erina and listened all the convo of erina and Elijah with a tear falls from his eyes but then Erina comes with a big smile he wipes his tears and turns to her

Erina tells him her conversation with elijah and tell him that she is confirmed that he loves her and tells him that he has showed to her this without pretending he gives a fake smile by listening to this as he is so hurt she smiles even more brightly and gives him hug and says "thanks , it is possible because of you if you wouldn't have act being so close to me in front of Elijah , Elijah wouldn't have known about his real feelings for me thanks a lot Niklaus and i am sorry you must be feeling like you are used i know you love me but i am so sorry nik .." he interrupts her and caresses her face with a big smile and says " no need , love .. as i have said it is ok i did it for you " they both gives a smile to each other while Klaus says to himself in mind" i never acted Erina i always loved and wanted to be close to you or may be i was enjoying my very last close moments with you as i knew that you will be going to be with Elijah I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER WITHOUT ANY CONDITION OR DEMAND"

Elijah on his room in front of mirror thinks that he should confess his feelings to erina as it is too much and he can protect erina from haley's plans against her a big smile appears on his face and he goes to see her and confess what he really feels he moves toward hall with beautiful smile on his face

in hall Erina tells Klaus about Elijah while klaus is lost in his own dreams with erina and remembering her moments with erina he then comes closer to Erina and kisses her Erina is little bit shocked but didn't stop him as it could hurt his feelings when Klaus comes to his senses he steps back and apologizes to her and he asks her to give punishment for this but she says "its ok Klaus i can understand your feelings for me i know it hurts to see me with him and so that you did kiss me because of that it OK you don't need to ask for apology i wont be mad on you for kissing me i have already screwed you and your feelings i can't do that again " he gets awkward and disappears in vamp speed

erina is a little bit stunned but feels sad for him and his feelings she turns and finds elijah who is hurt to see Klaus kissing Erina and Elijah says "you said that you don't love him if you didn't love him why did you kiss him Erina WHY " he shouts a little bit with tears rolling down from his eyes and goes from there Erina is not happy with this and calls Elijah but he is still avoiding her and goes upstairs to his room . Erina follows him

**to be continued **

**give reviews so i will update please i am trying to make story better for you all readers **


	17. Everything's clear as crystal

**Guys i will update if get **_**followed**_** and get****_ reviews_**** Please do give reviews as i have trying so hard to make story better for you all readers !**

Previous : Elijah went to confess his feelings to erina but saw Klaus kissing Erina and got hurt and sad so leaves while erina followed him

Erina is knocking at Elijah's door while saying " Elijah , please listen to me it was not exactly what you saw it was not my wish to kiss him just open that freaking door and lemme explain please"

Elijah shouts from inside "go away , you lied , you betrayed like everyone did , you toyed me too like everyone Erina there's no difference between you and all of my past MISTAKES you are also my MISTAKE go away "

Erina is hurt and is about to leave but then sees kol coming she goes to him and asks "would you do me a favor please " "sure Erina "Kol says . She asks "can you break the lock of Elijah's room i wanna talk to him and he is angry with me and not opening the door please Kol " he says "Alright . darling " kol breaks the lock and door opens , kol leaves. erina enters the room which is dark , no lights except some candles but then sees Elijah in front of the window watching moon and he says "why are you here ? GO AWAY "

he continues to say while he turns towards her " why are you here am i that special ? why don't you go to Niklaus and make out and have children and peaceful life ? why are you being so concerned for me its not new thing Erina i always get hurt and always get recovered i don't need anyone just go have a beautiful , blessed life with Niklaus "

she says "just listen , he did kiss me i was telling that you loved me and he was listening to me but as he also loves me may be he couldn't resist so he did kiss me but i never wanted that kiss to happened as i take him as a very good friend may be close friend even that close that you get awkward and upset seeing us but i swear Elijah it was not my wish to kiss him "

he shakes his head in denial and says "oh please Erina stop lying if you didn't want that why didn't you stop him because the reality is you wanted that .. " he gets interrupted by Erina

she says or we can say shouts on him "Can you just stop , do you know the pain when you love someone but you have to give up your love for someone else no you don't know because it kluas who knows that he loves me but he has tried so hard to make you understand that you love me by being so close to me or by being over protected towards me he made you feel that you love me do you get that after all that he kissed me once should i have got mad on him for kissing me once after all he did for me and YOU for us Elijah for US .. tell me after all he did for my happiness and your happiness and our happiness should i have got mad on him for kissing me he couldn't control his feeling when he heard that you also love me so he did kiss me and i am her friend so i didn't hurt him by shouting on him for kissing me do you get that I CARE FOR because he is my friend JUST FRIEND do you get that ? "

Elijah says "i am sorry Erina it is so low of me i doubted your love for me i am sorry i was just so hurt to see the one person who has brought my humanity back with someone else i hope you understand "

she comes towards her and caresses his face " i know Elijah,i know how does that feels but you shouldn't have doubted my love and just forget it tell me what you wanted to say when you came downstairs"

Elijah is hesitated and says " i was , i was there to talk to you , i wanted to talk about us "

Erina says with smile "What US ? " He comes near her and says " as if you don't know " . Erina says and acts like she is unaware of whats happening " what US? Elijah i don't know anything"

Elijah is confused and hesitates to confess his feelings he looks at her puzzled about his feelings but then Erina gives a satisfying look and put her hand on his lips stopping him to say anything and says with smile " don't say Elijah i can see all of it in your eyes they leads me to truth about Both of US i am glad you finally confessed that you love me " he says " he says how do you know me so well "

she answers "may be because i love you , i know Elijah that you are afraid that this time your heart will be broken by me but i promise its all true i won't break your heart you are my first and true love "

he smiles and comes closer to her while she gets a little awkward but then he takes her hand kisses on it and then he leans towards her to kiss her on her lips and after some sexual tensions they finally Kiss . they kiss so hungrily Elijah uses his vamp speed and pins her to the wall and kisses her so passionately on neck , chest and lips they seem to enjoy their confession moment a lot . Erina opens Elijah's shirt's buttons and Elijah's hand is inside Erina's top they both undress each other and he turns her around and kisses her back thenElijah again uses her vamp speed and puts her on bed and they starts making out Erina opens his belt while Elijah takes off her skirt . She is in bikini and her panties Elijah is shirtless with his underwear she moans and makes out under bed sheet Elijah kisses her whole body while she is having orgasms he takes off her bikini and they gets even more heavier and then Erina is on him she kisses on his body while he finally confessed "I love you , Erina " she heads up to him and gives him a smile and he quickly changes position and comes upon her and he takes out his dick and just put it inside her she screams in pain but then he starts to kissher again she jujst cant resist the way he kisses her whole body they both moan while he fucks her even more harder they have their first amazing night

its morning erina is on bed naked with elijah who is also naked she smiles seeing him and remembering her night she leans towards him and kisses him then suddenly her smile fades as she remembers her conversation with her mother about her death and after her death , her existence as an hybrid doppelganger powerful witch with double strength he wakes up and asks the matter she smiles and says "nothing " he smiles back and they kiss but then hears Kol's voice "breakfast's ready " they put on their clothers and goes downstairs

**_will erina tell elijah about her conversation with her mother or when she will be dead and come back as hyrid doppelganger witch will all be same or changed .. what will happen ?_**

to be continued

**GIVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOW PLEASE ! :) i will update if i get followed and get reviews :)**


	18. Destinied to be dead

Klaus , Kol , Haley are on Table for breakfast Elijah and Erina comes down too Erina sits beside Kol and Elijah on the big chair they starts eating Klaus and Kol as usual taunting each other but then Kol says in Erina's ear "i heard you and Elijah's happy hot night that was fun wasn't it ?"

Erina is so awkward when kol says but she replies "do you know the meaning privacy ?"

kol says "no darling , tell me what is it well , you were so good in bed i could hear you moaning only wish i could see too " he says with cocky smile but then Elijah glances kol and he shuts his mouth while Klaus is really feeling awkward for kissing Erina. Erina smiles seeing him he smiles a little bit

Davina comes shouting "Erina you are late"

Erina replies "for what " davina says "you forgot it totally it is art day tomorrow we have to go for shopping "

Erina says "oh yah i am sorry i forgot it actually i was.. " kol interrupts "actually she was having a ... night " Klaus and Haley are shocked Elijah is in undefinable state and Erina is dying to kill kol,kol smiles

Davina says with smirk "oh i didn't mean to disturb but are you going or just still enjoying the ... night "

Erina angrily says "i am coming so just shut up wait for me in the car " erina after sometime goes for shopping with davina they reaches Mall its morning so not so many people are there they feel that they can shop peacefully Davina brings some hot corn and they are eating and having chat while their hands are full of shopping bags Davina teases Erina about the night thing she gets pissed but then Finn comes with a girl looks like a witch as davina can sense that Finn comes and takes Erina forcefully davina is stopped by the witch that came with Finn by her powers Davina faints but when she wakes up Erina is taken away by Finn she gets worried and calls Klaus and tells him whole matter he gets angry and starts breaking things in hall Elijah and Kol asks the matter he tells them too They are super worried too they decides to find her

Elijah with Kol is on their way to find Erina . Klaus is teamed up with Marcel Davina is weak so she doesn't go they searches for her from morning to night but can't find her they are all worried Klaus in anger tries to kill Davina but marcel and Elijah stops him Davina says "i can try to locate her by the witch powers who stopped me at the mall her powers must have any effect on me and i can locate her through this so if i locate her we can know the place where Erina is "

she does some spell and suddenly blood comes out of her nose Marcel is stopping her to do this but she says "i will do as much as i can " she sees some dark places during her spell she sees flames and that witch a place where a spell is made and its like a forest she opens her eyes and cleans her face and tells the whole scene to all they decides to go to Forest they have reached forest and starts to find Erina . Elijah sees flames from very far he goes near this in vampire speed and sees a circle made by a witch and Erina is unconcious there . he goes to save her but gets burn a little when he crosses that circle so he comes out suddenly Kol and Klaus also reaches there . they tries so hard to get her out of that circle but its kind of impossible then Finn with Esther is coming Kol rushes to Finn and grabs his heart and threatens Esther "if you want you favorite son alive , leave her " she chuckles and gives a signal to a witch she does something and kol gets hit in the air by magic and falls

Esther says "the doppelganger is so unbalanced in this universe as a servant of this universe i have to kill her " with smirk

Klaus says with anger spread all around his face "how can only a doppelganger is unbalanced being in this universe doppelganger are supposed to balance this universe "

Esther replies "i dont know , that is why i am confused but whatever i just have to kill her " Elijah is about to hit her but she stops him and melts his head he is screaming in pain but then she says "oh my son how are you alive what is the secret ? tell me ?" Kol also wakes up and is about to go after Finn again but stopped by Klaus Elijah is not telling how he is alive so Esther goes inside the circle and gets some blood of Erina to kill originals as her blood can kill . then she wakes up too she is not feeling so well as Esther has been taking so much blood since morning through injections . she is about to go towards Niklaus , kol , and Elijah but can't cross the circle as witch has casted a spell she is not looking very afraid as she knows that due to her mother's plan she will be back to life as hybrid and witch .

she wants to tell this to Elijah but cant as Esther is also there she is trying to say something to Elijah with signals but he can't understand that he understands only a word which is "diary" but he really doesn't have any clue what does that mean Esther signals Finn to kill her Witch opens the cast for Finn only so that he can come inside the circle

he comes and caresses her face and says "you are too beautiful , may be the only person who has brought my all three brother's humanity fantastic " he then turns her and puts out his fangs and Kills her Elijah is trying so hard to get into the circle but can't really do anything he is just so broken while Kol and Niklaus are in state of shock tear rolls down from every one's eyes they all three is begging to Esther for not killing her but Finn is continuously drinking her blood and then she dies he leaves her body . Her body falls on the ground as her doppelganger blood can give too much strength Finn feels that too again . Kol and Klaus attacks Finn while Elijah is distraught and breaks down

Esther tries to burn Erina's body and she does but she doesn't know that her body is taken away by her father Esther thinks that she has burned her body and she laughs so evilly while Finn is saved by witch Kol comforts Klaus and Elijah they all three comes home crying and lost Davina is screaming "what happened ?" they are not answering Marcel is worried on the other hand Haley understands that she is dead she smiles evilly Davina understands too and breaks down Marcel comforts her

Elijah rushes to his room which is not set as he and Erina had spent night so the bed sheets and clothes and things are not on place he reminds his night and other of her memories and cries while Kol and Klaus comforts each other and kol says "i know you loved her and she was my best friend but we have to be strong as we have to save Elijah from complete destruction again ,nik " Klaus nods and says "you are right , we have to save him or else he will destruct himself again and call Rebekah to come and join the funeral " they both cries . Davina on the hall blamingherself for this. Elijah is crying miserably he is not himself again and says to himself " i just found my love , my true love and this time i didn't got betrayed i got snatched why why ? its me always why no no no please come back Erina "


	19. Lost

**Guys please give reviews i will be very thankful and do check out my other story "LOVE STORY OF ROSES AND THORNS" it is about Elijah and Elena and give reviews there too**

**If you find Erina's plot mysterious and unknown Read the chapter "truth is revealed" you'll get what is happening with her story **

Klaus and Kol are preparing for Erina's funeral, Rebekah comes and hugs Klaus and cries Kol comforts her too. Rebekah asks concerned "How's Elijah " Davina with Marcel comes too. Kol replies "he is devastated and broken ... again "Rebekah gets upset while Klaus and Kol are so lost and distraught Haley comes and shows fake concern and sadness on her face . Elijah comes down and goes outside towards the car without talking to anyone they all leave for funeral as well

They all reach the cemetery Rebekah stands with Elijah , Kol and Klaus stands beside Marcel and Davina Haley doesn't look interested but attends the funeral as a formality. They cries for Erina and prays for her They all put Roses in her grave they finishes all funeral stuff and leaves to come home. They reaches home Elijah goes to his room Rebekah follows him and comes to his room while he puts off his coat and sits on a seat in front of Window. Rebekah comes and says "why are you doing this" He glares at her and ignores her question but she repeats her question again and again until he feds up and stands and says

"what do you want me to do Rebekah i just got her and she was taken away by me I can't live with the fact that she saved my life but i couldn't" Rebekah comforts and as he cries she replies "what do you think Elijah she would be happy to see you suffering she would be broken to see you like this she always wanted you to live your life without any guilt " Elijah turns and says "I can imagine my life without her now she was a crucial part of me she taught me to live but now she is gone "

Rebekah cries and says "So you have to live for her it was her wish to see you happy so be happy and make her this wish come true live Elijah Live you have to ... For Erina"

Rebekah leaves while Elijah cries and touches a photo frame of Elijah which is right beside on his side table He kisses her photo and hugs her photo tightly and cries so hard Haley sees this and gets sad. Kol is busy in drinking and doing regular stuff Rebekah comes to him and asks "what has happened to you " he ignores her but then she asks him again

he replies "Well, bekah don't disturb me darling i have a party with some girls tonight just preparing myself for it" Rebekah is shocked while Kol gives her his signature sarcastic smirk . Rebekah gets it that he is pretending and says "stop pretending she never liked those who pretend so much" He stops drinking and a tear falls from his eyes He hugs Rebekah so tightly and says "she was my first friend my first and last Best friend she is the reason i am with you all without any demands or conditions she taught me to value my family how can i forget her and move on Bekah "

Rebekah kisses his for head and says "Brother you have to move on she wanted us all to live happily as we were her family Remember that We have to be happy and move on for her Do you get it " He nods and she leaves to see Klaus

Klaus is doing painting and again paints Erina's face and cries Rebekah sees all this and gets sad "Nik ?" he hears her voice and wipes his tears and turns with smile "Hello, little sista i thought you were gone after funeral as you have to look after Hope " She rushes to hug him and says "i have to look after my brothers too Nik i saw Kol and Elijah they are not handling themselves very well i thought you would be the strongest but when i saw you i felt you also need someone to comfort you so i am here to comfort you so that you can look after my other two precious brothers promise me you will not break yourself like they did to themselves promise me you'll look after them "

Klaus cries and says "i will hold all of us together i will not let them break Elijah used to do this but now it is my turn i will i promise Rebekah you have my word sista and mostly i will do this for Erina she wanted all of us to stick together ALWAYS AND FOREVER i will never disappoint her as i loved her so much " Rebekah smiles and says "You sound like Elijah,Nik " Klaus gives a slight smile and says "you really need to stop expecting good only from Elijah " She smiles brightly so does he

Rebekah and Klaus comes downstairs and then she says "bye Nik , Kol And Elijah " Elijah in his couch doing his routine work reading book and Kol is sitting beside Elijah waves Rebekah and gives her flying kiss she takes it and smiles while Elijah goes towards her and gives her hug and kisses her cheek says "Thanks baby sister ,I will do as you said" she smiles with tear rolling down to her cheek Klaus wipes it and goes to drop her to the car . She leaves . Elijah with his book open but doesn't really read it as Erina's face comes in front of his eyes always. Klaus and Kol decides to continue their routine work so Klaus and Marcel goes to check their vampire army Kol and Davina talk to Elijah about different things to cheer him up he starts to talk casually Haley tries to get close to Elijah but Kol warns her and threatens her. Davina leaves after sometime. Kol and Elijah decides to go to a bar while Haley is all alone in house

On the lonely road a couple is walking but then someone takes away the boy girl gets scared and tries to run but then she is also taken away by someone it is revealed that someone has attacked them and it is a hybrid bite blood is fully drained from their bodies they have gone Pale Police finds out this and gets there locks the area and tries to figure out who did this But when Klaus and Marcel get to know about this attack from news they get confused they asks to Haley about it she says "i didn't do it " Klaus gets tensed and says "if i didn't do it neither Haley so who did this it was a hybrid bite" leaving Marcel confused on the other hand Haley ,Kol , Elijah are also confused and tensed about this attack

A girl wearing black top , black leather jacket with black jeans accompanied by black high heels boots walking on the cemetery with blood on her lips and hands she attacks another boy in cemetery then the face is revealed it is Erina with a naughty and evil smirk on her face she takes out a handkerchief and cleans her hands and lips as blood was on it. An old man comes to him and asks "what are you doing this is so late at night you shouldn't be here " She replies "actually i don't know where to go " the old man asks concerned "Don't you have any family or friends " she replies sadly "may be i had or i have but i don't know them as i have lost my memories i don't remember my past life ... i just remember that i am the world most powerful creature A hybrid and a double powerful witch and a doppelganger who is totally immortal ,you know can't be killed not even a stake can kill me ,no one can take my head off or heart out I am Immortal " the old man gets scared but she laughs so evilly and attacks him too and leaves from there

On the other hand Ariana (Erina's mother) and his Father is in dark room filled with candles. Ariana is going to sacrifice her self as it was a deal of nature with her that when her daughter will be brought back to life as a super powerful witch with her powers added too and a when her wolf gene will be activated she'll has to sacrifice herself before Ariana sacrifices her she says to Erina's father "Nature has brought her daughter Erina back to life as the most powerful creature but they said to me there are consequences "

he replies concerned "what do you mean"

she replies"They have taken away her past life with her they said they they have brought back her to life as a newly born IMMORTAL means her memories are lost all lost as they want her to suffer because as she doesn't have her memories she will be restless and distraught but will have only one chance to not to feel this pain of loosing past which is Turning HUMANITY OFF just look after her try to push her so close to her past somehow please"

he is shocked to hear this and says "Oh my God why? I hope she hasn't turned her humanity off" she replies "she has already i can feel that " then Ariana sacrifices herself leaving Him shocked and sad

**_What will happen when THE NEW IMMORTAL ERINA will come face to face with his past means Elijah,kol and Klaus?_**


	20. Spark of hope

THE NEW IMMORTAL ERINA is sitting in bar ,having too much vodka,then the music starts she gets naughty so she sway her hips on beats and enjoys after her dance she seduces a boy with her smile and compels him to come with comes with her then she kisses him after he enjoys the kiss she bites him and drains his blood till he is dead. She then comes in the bar after cleaning herself and sits there having vodka again She hears someone asking to her "Hey , do you need anything more" She turns and finds a bartender who is shocked to see Erina , Erina answers her "No Miss ... Camille " she says her name after reading it from Camille's name badge on her shirt. Cami is shocked to see Erina as she also thought that she's dead "Erina? i thought you were dead even everyone thought that" Erina is surprised and says "well i am still dead ... but do you know me how do you know my name and what do you mean by everyone? " Cami is dying with the fear and says "What do you mean you're still dead and yes i know you we know each other and we used to be friends remember and you don't know what i mean by every one ?"

Erina is irritated and says "if you're playing with me miss Camille you can go to hell but if you really do know me i wanna tell you some thing i don't know you "

Cami is shocked and says "How's this possible ? Me , Davina , Klaus , Elijah , Rebekah , Kol were your friends and you don't remember us ?"

Erina is in state of shock and replies with raised eyebrows "Oh my GOSH i really did have so many friends.. Wow so interesting ... well Camille the thing is i have lost my memories and i don't know anything"

Camille says "OH what ? HOW .. I MEAN WHY? you were killed Erina by Finn and Esther how are you alive ?"

Erina says "I was killed .. are you mad? if i was killed how the hell am i alive?" Camille and Erina are sharing their conflicts and worries while Camille gets a call from Davina , She tells her all the matter Davina is too shocked after she hears that Erina is alive with her memories gone. Erina shouts "why the hell are you telling this to another person what will she do to help?" Cami replies "she is a witch, she can help you to get your memories back or try to solve the mystery that how are you alive?" Davina hears all their conversation and says to Cami "Get her to Mikealson mansion we'll meet there"

Cami asks to Erina "Would you go to Mikealson mansion as davina and your other friends will meet you there " She is confused that now she's living a very cool life does she really need to remember her past then a flashback comes to her mind

_Flashback scene !_

_Erina is laying on ground of dark room and she is surrounded by candles it seems like a witch has been here and doing some spell stuff she gets up and says "Hello! anyone's here? " she gets no reply so she gets up and tries to remember what happened with her but she couldn't even she couldn't remember her name or her address or who she is or who is her family and friends She tries so so hard to remember but she gets no info about her past life except her name and the reality of being immortal that she' a witch and a hybrid and a doppelganger ,the strongest creature on this universe who can''t be killed . She gets annoyed that she doesn't remember her past life even she doesn't even remember that she was killed and by her mother's plan she is brought back to life she is suffering with the loss of her past life she is breaking things in anger , pain and grief She is suffering like witches wanted her to suffer after she's brought back to life _

_After 2 days she hunts an animal and eats it to get strength but still crying so hard that she doesn't know about her past which is killing her from she thinks about her past every things is dark she sees nothing and as a double and most powerful witch she tries to get her memories through different spell but that doesn't work in her favor too she is lonely in a cottage which is located somewhere around a dark deep forest _

_7 days passes with her suffering from the pain of loosing her whole life so she gets an idea to end this pain for forever by TURNING HER HUMANITY OFF she thinks about it for some time then is convinced to do it after a moment she stands in a sun with rays on her face she closes her eyes and remembers her past which is dark and remembers her 7 days of suffering after a moment of silence she opens her eyes with smirk on her face she thinks "now i have nothing to be sad"_

_Flashback ends _

Camille waves her hand in front of her eyes to wake her up from her deep thinking and says "hey , lets go there is hope for your memories to be back "

she says with anger in her eyes to Camille "look, Camille i don't really want my memories when i wanted them no one was there to help me , to pull me out of my pain and misery but now i am all set and well so i don't need my freaking haunted past to haunt me again ... and as a mystery is matter that how i am alive i will solve it by myself ... thanks for your concern by the way... bye Camille i am sure you all must have been my amazing friends"

Camille tries to stop her and Erina leaves from the bar . Camille goes to Mikealson mansion and tells the whole matter to Klaus , Elijah , Kol and Davina who confused yet worried but then Klaus says "are you sure that she was Erina .. i mean she was a doppelganger so may be the girl you met is a doppelganger as well"

Camille replies "No .. she only knew her name and it was Erina" They all are happy and shocked at the same time while Elijah is hurt as she doesn't remember her past life which included him as a very important element and he is even more hurt that Erina doesn't want to remember her past . Klaus consoles him

Erina in her house sitting on a sofa ,thinking "Did I do right to not try to go after my past " she continues to say to herself "What is my past ? how is my past ? how are my friends ? this is the first time after i turned off my emotions and humanity that i felt a spark of hope for myself to return back to myself like who i really was and this the first time i felt some emotions ... should I go after my past life? should I try to know my past ? Should I meet those people who were important elements of my past life ? OH gosh so many questions and no answers " She gets confused

**Will she go after her past? will she get to know about her love ? will she find herself ? will she get to solve her own mystery? **


	21. Don't remember at all

Erina walks on the road lonely , trying to remember her past then she goes to bar looking for Cami she doesn't find her and thinks "i wanna know my past " and then she goes outside the bar and visits different stores to find Cami but doesn't find her she visit a store and asks a woman there "do you know Mikaelson family ..i wanna meet them i heard that they are king of New Orleans address please"

Women tells her about the address Erina smiles slightly and drives to that address After a while she reaches the Mikealson Mansion .She finds the door opened as they are supernatural so they aren't really afraid of anything she enters there and looks at the hall it is empty and thinks "they must be in their rooms " She waits there at hall in the couch. Kol comes screaming "Nik! you'll have to pay for it "

Kol sees someone sitting on couch he asks "darling, why are you here ?" she turns and he is stunned to see Erina he vamp speed to her and hugs her "oh my Erina, don't say i am dreaming" he screams "Nik , Elijah look who's here my best friend is back " Klaus comes down so does Elijah. they both are equally shocked to see her

Klaus comes to her and caresses her face then hug her so tightly "I thought you were dead .. how are you alive ? i mean ..oh i am sorry you don't remember anything ...but i'll help you" Erina is stunned to see them so caring towards herself then her gaze shifts towards Elijah she looks at his pained face for a moment then diverts her mind and says "that bartendar Camille said that there's a witch who can help me to get my memories back but the thing is i've tried i couldn't bring them back ..how will she be able to ?"

Kol says "let her try as well, then when your memories back darling the mystery of you being alive will be solved automatically" Haley comes down and is pissed that Erina is Alive. Klaus is trying to call davina but its unreachable Kol says "let me call her , she hates you she won't receive yours .." he calls her and says "come Davina , Erina is here" Kol winks and says "i told ya , nik!" he rolls his eyes

Elijah and Erina are busy with their eye gaze then it is interrupted by Haley who says "you were better when dead" Erina replies rudely "oh really? You were better when quiet " kol smirks with an eyebrow up "you've become bad ass " Erina asks with curiosity "wasn't i like this before ?" Kol replies "you used to be very calm..your sweetness changed me the paranoid , crazy and selfish one and your care changed the Klaus creepy , weird and killer one ...and most of all your unconditional Love changed the rude, humanity off ,broken, lost and destroyed Elijah"

Erina's eyes wide opened and asks "Love ..?" Klaus gets upset by this and says "i am going to get the witch by myself " Kol replies "yes ..Love ..you loved my brother Elijah before you died you made out with him as well" he winks. Erina is shocked and then looks at Elijah who is broken and pained Kol says "you know the interesting part ..Nik also loved you and they both still love you" Erina is stunned and asks "the guy who just left to get the witch ?" Kol nods Erina is puzzled

Erina asks them "didn't i tell something before i was killed" Elijah replies "before Finn could bite you , you tried to tell me something but it wasn't so clear ..but i could only guess the word you said before dying was DIARY" Erina asks "DIARY .. why would i say DIARY ?" Kol replies instantly "because you used to keep a diary" they all get silent for a moment Davina comes and hugs Erina "oh god sis you're alive"

davina tries to do some spell but fails she tries again and again but gets failed she says "something is blocking me " Erina says "i told you ..it won't work " Klaus says "then we'll make it work" Erina says "just leave it ..its not gonna help .." she gets sad but then Elijah comes towards her they both get awkward he says "so you want your memories back " Erina replies "i didn't want but now i want..i want to remember all .. " Elijah cups her face and says "then we'll make anything work to get your memories back " Erina nods but she feels shivers in her body when Elijah touched her they look at them for a while Kol and davina likes that gaze while Klaus and Haley are disturbed.

Davina says "its like a curse ..Erina" Erina comes to her senses and asks "What?" Davina says "nothing can reverse a curse so i guess it is a curse upon you ..witches have taken away memories from you so that you suffer i guess ..there is one way you can get it back " Erina asks "and what is the one way ?"

Davina replies "fight the universe ..fight the nature ..fight the curse , break the curse " Erina and all gives a questioning look in need for elaboration Klaus says "speak with easy words Witch" Davina smiles and says "renovate your past .. we all know your past so choose a very important piece of your past and make it base then keep working on it until you get your all memories back"

Kol smiles and says "i get this ... Erina you were a symbol of love , care so why don't you try to be that girl again .. make LOVE and CARE the base .. fall in LOVE again ..may be that will help you .." Davina gives a satisfying look to Kol who continues "i know you're confused but .. you used to love Elijah and care for Klaus so start that journey of love and care again" Elijah and Klaus looks on while she is super confused

**Will Erina fall for Elijah again or there will be something change this ? How will they solve the mystery of her existence ? **

**TO BE CONTINUED ..give reviews **


End file.
